<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blacksmith by lone_writer_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741253">Blacksmith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55'>lone_writer_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Loneliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He came to this pack with his father, he was injured and many people thought he was a waste of space until we were attacked and he fought with us" A woman recalls.</p><p>"Where can I find him?" Hongjoong asks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who is he?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while and will slowly be updating it but I'm not sure on how long it will be. </p><p>Please note that I do go into detail about violence and mental health so read at your own risk.</p><p>This was a tough one to write in many different ways and do excuse my many stupid mistakes.</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa walks into the pack house before breakfast is served, he bows to the elders and greets some warriors, unknowingly gaining many pack member's attention.</p><p>He is dressed in a white turtle neck and black trousers matching with his black boots. He brushes a hand through his black hair which he left down covering his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a new pack member?" a pack member asks.</p><p>"No, he's been here much before you. Why?" Anna answers looking at Kyungmi.</p><p>"Really? I haven't seen them before" Kyunmi says wiping down a table.</p><p>"I don't blame you, he tends not to socialise with pack members. Only talks to the Alpha, Beta and Warriors. Usually spends his time working" Anna says.</p><p>"Is he a warrior then?" Kyungmi asks looking back over to Seonghwa who was laughing with some warriors.</p><p>"No, although he does help when it's needed" Anna says.</p><p>"Then what does he do?" Hyungmi asks.</p><p>"He's a blacksmith, creates lots of different weapons" Anna says.</p><p>"When did he come here?" Kyungmi asks.</p><p>"A few years ago, beaten and bruised. When we were attacked he helped us and we made it through the unexpected. He had stepped in with only one eye but he still defended our pack" Anna recalls looking off into the distance.</p><p>"He looks intimidating" Kyungmi says looking over Seonghwa again.</p><p>Anna chuckles "He never get's mad" Anna says.</p><p>Seonghwa returns his attention to the Warriors in front of him.</p><p>"It's been so hectic, I've been decorating" One of them groan.</p><p>"You're lucky that you don't have pups" the other sighs.</p><p>"Is that the Luna?" Seonghwa says motioning over their shoulders.</p><p>"Shit! We'll see you later, Seonghwa" One of them says before the two of them run off not wanting to be caught slacking off.</p><p>Tonight is the annual gala that is held by their pack and even though every year he complains about going and ends up going, this year had been no exception. He too had been busy with preperations and had been in the kitchens helping prepare food before being sent out to help decorate leaving no time for him to hide away in his workshop.</p><p>"Seonghwa!" The Luna smiles gaining his attention.</p><p>"Luna" Seonghwa bows respectfully.</p><p>"I'm happy that you have chosen to attend this year" Luna says.</p><p>"Thank you, Luna. It's an honour to attend this year's Gala" Seonghwa says clasping his hands in front of him.</p><p>"I'm sure you have heard about who will be attending this year, do as you usually do and if you want to leave then atleast leave an hour after the event has begun" She remind.</p><p>"Yes thank you, Luna" Seonghwa nods, She gives him a gentle smile before walking away.</p><p>Seonghwa spends his day helping around as much as he can before he goes to his room to get ready.</p><p>He leaves his outfit out before taking a shower and does some make up. Once he was ready to leave he looks in the mirror one last time.</p><p>He wore a Black turtle neck under a Black blazer which he had buttoned up and black trousers tailored for his long legs before lacing up a pair of black dress shoes. He put on a few rings and a small necklace over top the turtle neck and fixes his blonde hair parted down the middle.</p><p>Seonghwa walks through the entrance of the ball room already filled with many people.</p><p>"Alpha, Luna" Seonghwa bows to them.</p><p>"Ah, Seonghwa I'm happy to see you" Alpha says.</p><p>"Thank you, Alpha"</p><p>"We hope you enjoy your evening" Luna says and Seonghwa takes it as his que to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa spends his time talking to Alpha's from different packs many of whom he had forged weapons for. He offered smiles and kind words making small talk before leaving. Seonghwa had surprised himself by staying so late into the night.</p><p>Seonghwa stood near one of the walls with a wine glass in his hand as he watched the crowd chat and dance further into the night before feeling a presence beside him. He doesn't look over knowing not to bother himself with more talking.</p><p> </p><p>"You are awfully quiet for someone who is at a social event" the person says beside him.</p><p>"l'm only a pack member" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Must be special if you have talked to multiple Alpha's during the evening" the man says.</p><p>"So you've been stalking me?" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Your mysterious reputation proceeds you, Park Seonghwa"</p><p>"Oh? How so?" Seonghwa ask as his lips curl up into a smirk.</p><p>"I'm sure you're aware of your title as the greatest blacksmith in the country" The man says.</p><p>"Ah, so this is what this is" Seonghwa hums</p><p>"Then, I'll introduce myself" the man says making Seonghwa look over.</p><p>"Alpha Kim Hongjoong" Seonghwa says once he recognises the man, his white hair styled up and his ears decorated with jewelry.</p><p>"You know who I am?" The young Alpha asks raising a brow.</p><p>"Of course, your growth has been interesting to see and many people are watching" Seonghwa nods watching as the Alpha's smile grows a little.</p><p>"Then, shall we take this chat outside?" Alpha Hongjoong asks.</p><p>Seonghwa agrees with a nod and leads the way out. The cold air soothes his skin and he breathes a breath of fresh air.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Alpha?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"I want you to become a part of my pack" Alpha Hongjoong says. Seonghwa's smile drops a little as he hears the request.</p><p>"I refuse" Seonghwa says tight lipped.</p><p>"I will offere you whatever you want" Alpha hongjoong adds.</p><p>"No" Seonghwa repeated.</p><p>"Why not? I'll give you a place to live and anything you dream just as long as you join my pack. We're strong and capable of everything you want from us" The Alpha pushes.</p><p>"I am fine where I am. If you want weapons then I'll make them but I refuse to leave as I have no reason to do so" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"I need you in my pack, I need a blacksmith and a warrior and you fit both. If you say yes then I'll give you every sort of material you can ask for-" hongjoong continues before being interrupted.</p><p>"No. Now if that is all I'll be taking my leave. Nice meeting you" Seonghwa says before walking away.</p><p>Seonghwa walks through the quiet night and to his room in one of the pack houses. He get's ready for bed making sure to take off his make up before falling into his cozy bed.</p><p> </p><p>Though his dreams were anything but cozy.</p><p>Seonghwa wakes up the next morning a little later than normal he notes as he continues to scroll through his messages before rolling out of bed to get ready for his day. He put's on a simple white t-shirt tucked into black jeans ripped at the knees as he slung a leather jacket round his shoulders completing his look with a pair of black leather boots.</p><p>Seonghwa leaves with his key to his Jeep in hand making a mental check list as he leaves the pack house. He stops to buy coffee running into a few Alpha's who had rested for the night and were due to leave today.</p><p>"Park Seonghwa" a familiar voice calls making him turn around.</p><p>"Alpha Kim" Seonghwa replies.</p><p>"Did you think on my offer?" He asks.</p><p>"My answer stays the same as last night's" Seonghwa says as someone approaches them.</p><p>"Alpha" the tall man says handing the Alpha a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Ah, Seonghwa-shi this is my Beta, Jeong Yunho" Alpha Kim says guesturing to the tall man with brown hair and large brown eyes. A kind smile forms on the Beta's face.</p><p>"Nice to meet you" Seonghwa says bowing to him a little as the other does the same.</p><p>"I will be leaving if that is all, I need to start working" Seonghwa says before walking over to his car and climbing in.</p><p>Seonghwa spends the next few hours gathering materials and some other things before heading to his workshop. A place with near the rest of the pack but at the same time secluded giving Seonghwa all of the peace he needs. He turns on the lights and let's out a sigh as he finally falls back into the motions of what he is used to. He slips off his jacket and pushes open the windows letting in the cold winter air as he gets to work, turning on some music to help him.</p><p>Seonghwa puts the hot metal in cold water and listens to the water sizzle as his music thumps through the air, Once the sizzle is done he picks up the weapon examining it before proceeding with the final few steps and Seonghwa switches over to using his over ear headphones so that the sounds of the equipment weren't as loud.</p><p>He watches as the dagger starts to shine in his hands.</p><p>Seonghwa smiles at the finished product and wipes some sweat away from his brow but his smile drops once he smells something off, he pulls his headphones off and sighs before turning round and holding the dagger at the intruder.</p><p>One of Alpha Kim's men.</p><p>Seonghwa raises a brow.</p><p>"Don't worry I won't hurt you" the man reassures but Seonghwa doesn't waver and continues holding his dagger.</p><p>"I said no" Seonghwa ignores the man's comments.</p><p>"You sound angry, Seonghwa-shi" the man assumes.</p><p>"I am far from it" Seonghwa smirks back.</p><p>"I am Warrior Choi San" the man says.</p><p>"Care to tell me what you're doing here?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Put the knife down and I'll tell you" San says.</p><p>"Trust me" San adds going to sit up on a counter.</p><p>"There are chemical compounds that will harm you, I suggest that if you want to leave with your ass don't sit on the counter" Seonghwa says making San stop and look back over to Seonghwa.</p><p>"Okay, put the knife down" San says.</p><p>"Last time I trusted someone I almost went blind" Seonghwa says motioning to the scar over his left eye.</p><p>"I have no reason to harm you, I came here on my own accord" San admits pulling his sleeves up to show he has no weapons and patting himself down.</p><p>"Then why are you here?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Because I wanted to tell you why I joined the pack" San says.</p><p>Seonghwa lowers the dagger. Seonghwa realises how soft San's voice had become and puts the dagger down before pulling off his gloves and setting down the earphones.</p><p>"Come on, let's take a seat" seonghwa gestures to the stairs.</p><p>The two of them sit down on the bean bags set up to allow Seonghwa to relax when he needed a break, Seonghwa sets down a bottle of water beside San before sitting down in a bean bag.</p><p>"My new pack is based in Seoul but my old one was in the province of Gyeongsang. My old pack was harsh and I was a small pup so other pack members didn't care for my wellbeing. My parents were caught up in making a good living for the pack" San begins.</p><p>Seonghwa feels his wolf wanting to reach out to the man next to and comfort him.</p><p>"And then when the offer for me to become a Warrior and train in an Academy came about my pack didn't support me. After the first few evaluations I was close to being kicked out before I meet my Alpha and some of my other beothers. He helped me along and even though he was a year older he came to my graduation" San smiles at the memory.</p><p>Oddly enough seonghwa also found himself smiling a little too.</p><p>"When I told my pack that I had become a Warrior they shunned me, it was like before I had left. So Hyung drove to the pack boarder and brought me into his pack. Made me into a warrior" San says before looking over to Seonghwa.</p><p>"San-shi, i understand why you joined but your reason won't make me join. I live my life in this pack" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Are you happy being this far away from home?" San asks catching Seonghwa off guard.</p><p>"I- I guess so. My reason for being in this pack is different" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Why is it different? Seonghwa-shi, don't take this the wrong way but you barely talk to anyone that you may consider friends and many people in this pack don't know you exist. If it isn't a person, then is it money? Is it safety? What is it?" San asks staring into Seonghwa's eyes.</p><p>Seonghwa doesn't answer because truth be told, he didn't have much of a reason. Any reason that he could argue about being here could easily be done in any other pack in the world.</p><p>"I just- I" Seonghwa stammers.</p><p>"If it is fear then just say it is, if it's about memories then say so" San says gently.</p><p>"San... Truth is I could live anywhere in the world and it wouldn't matter, I'm not happy here but I won't be happy in any other place either so what is the point. My existence is worth nothing so why do you want me to be in your pack?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Because your existence means a lot to us, you will be able to help us" San says not missing a beat to answer.</p><p>"Tell me what you need and I'll make it but I won't be leaving this pack" Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>"... Heres my number. I'll be sending the list once it's finalised" San says getting up.</p><p>"Let me walk you out" Seonghwa says leading the way out for the warrior. Seongh watches as the wartior walks over to his car before turning back round.</p><p>"Haengnim!" San calls pulling Seonghwa freezes as he hears dialect for the first time since he moved to this pack.</p><p>Seonghwa hums raising his eyebrows in response like he used to. San smiles showing his dimples before getting into his car and leaving.</p><p>Though San's dimpled smile stayed on his mind asking him the same questions.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks had passed since his encounter with The Aurora pack and he had gotten the list from San only a few day ago, the younger always sent a message everyday wishing him a good day.</p><p>Seonghwa had started on the list of weapons for The Aurora pack working late into the night before taking a nap upstairs.</p><p>Seonghwa wakes up to his phone ringing and he answers it while sitting up.</p><p>"Haengnim" San says through the phone.</p><p>"San, what can I do for you?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Sorry if I woke you up, Hyung" San says.</p><p>"It's alright, but there must be a reason of why you're calling me this early" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Hyung, we need those weapons by tomorrow evening" San says.</p><p>"San, I've only just started on them. I won't have them finished" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Hyung, please. We have caught word of some shapeshifters wanting to attack us and our weapons are old and worn out we won't be able to win" San pleads.</p><p>"Okay, I'll bring them up as soon as I am finished" Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>"You're our only hope, Hyung" San sighs</p><p>Seonghwa shot up from his seat and started right away ignoring the pain in his neck and pushing through. To his surprise he was done quickly and packed everything before grabbing a duffle bag and locking up the workshop.</p><p>On the way to The Aurora pack Seonghwa had called San a few times but the younger didn't pick up worrying him a little as questions supn round his mind.</p><p>Seonghwa drives through the forest and sees San standing in his path, quickly slamming on the breaks.</p><p>"San!" Seonghwa shouts rolling down his window.</p><p>"Hyung! I was about to attack you" San says lowering his guard.</p><p>"Get in" Seonghwa says.</p><p>San opens the passenger door and Seonghwa starts driving again.</p><p>"I didn't think you would make it in time" San admits looking into the rerview mirror.</p><p>"You underestimate me, San" Seonghwa says as San points him in the direction of where he has to go.</p><p>"That's not what i mean" San says as Seonghwa stops the car.</p><p>"I don't mind" Seonghwa shrugs getting out of his car as San scrambles after him.</p><p>Seonghwa passes San his daggers.</p><p>San smiles as he flips them about. The rest of the warriors collected their things and Seonghwa noticed Alpha Kim hand out six purple arm bands before putting one on himself.</p><p>"Seonghwa-shi, we are very grateful for the lengths that you have gone for us so please go down into the bunker with the rest of the pack" Alpha Kim says as a loud siren goes off.</p><p>"They've entered the pack, Alpha!" A man with platinum blonde hair says.</p><p>"I don't hide in bunkers and nor do I use sowrds" Seonghwa says reaching into his car and opening a case. Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa loads up a gun and slides multiple throwing knives into his thigh holister.</p><p>"They're almost here, 10 seconds" the same man warns.</p><p>Hongjoong looks back at Seonghwa before passing him a purple arm band.</p><p>"If you die-" Hongjoong starts.</p><p>"I don't die" Seonghwa assures cutting him off.</p><p>A few growls come from the trees and everyone readies themselves. A few shapshifters emerge from the forest and cahrge towards the pack.</p><p>"Attack!" Hongjoong commands charging towards them.</p><p>Seonghwa's springs into motion taking calculated shots at different shapshifters, though he quickly realized why San was worried.</p><p>They were outnumbered.</p><p>A shifter tackles Seonghwa to the ground and bites his shoulder, teeth sinking in. Seinghwa grunts and shoots the shifter pushing it's body off him only to be pulled up by another who snatches his gun.<br/>
Seonghwa makes quick work and punches it in the gut and hoisting himself onto its back giving him access to the shifter's throat.</p><p>On the outside Seonghwa seemed the most harmless person anyone could ever meet and many would be shocked to see how ruthless he is on the battle field. Shifter after shifter falls to the ground by his hands no matter how many wounds he had.</p><p>Seonghwa goes to shoot at a shifter but is stopped by one that looked like Beta Yunho, Seonghwa sees his armband is missing and was about to pull the trigger before the shifter pulls the barrel dismantling the gun and punching seonghwa in the face, Seonghwa stumbles back and retaliates by hitting him in the neck before delivering a kick to the head followed by a throwing knife. The shifter falls and drops its weapon.</p><p>Seonghwa picks up the sword and the power of it flows through him. Seonghwa makes sharp strokes with the sword before facing a shifter who looked like him but with brown hair. Selnghwa shows a smirk to the shifter.</p><p>"You forgot the scar" Seomghwa muses a he deflects a blow before kicking the shifter back and plunging his sword into his torso before pulling it back out. Seonghwa stands over his look a like breathing heavily before wiping the blood off the blade on it.</p><p>"Seonghwa!" A voice exclaims running to him.</p><p>"San" Seonghwa nods checking the man over.</p><p>"Wow, I can't believe that you helped us" San breathes.</p><p>"Seonghwa-shi, Thank you for your help. I suggest this for your own safety that you stay here for at least the night so that the threat lessens" Alpha Kim says.</p><p>"Alright" Seonghwa obliges and San jumps on the spot.</p><p>"You have to meet the others" San says pulling seonghwa with him. Seonghwa looks back at the imposter from his past and drops the blade next to it before following after San.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stood next to San as the Men with purple armbands lined up in front of him.</p><p>"You've already met Yunho" San says and Yunho sends a smile as he cleans the blood off his hands.</p><p>"That is Kang Yeosang specializes in communications" San says pointing to the platinum blonde man who. He nods towards Seonghwa which Seonghwa returns.</p><p>"That is Song Mingi, specializes in close combat and tech" San says as the tall red haired man walks by offerejng a small greeting.</p><p>"Jung Wooyoung, specializes in annoying the fuck out of you and protection" San muses as Wooyoung swears at him running a hand through his lilac hair.</p><p>"Then the youngest who doesn't look like it, Choi Jongho" San says looking at the man with a muscly figure and black hair.</p><p>"We are all warriors and are part of a group called Ateez so we go where the Alpha goes and do what he says" San says.</p><p>"So you all know about me and why I am here?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Well who else can make this good of a weapon" Mingi Deadpans cleaning his gun</p><p>. Seonghwa watches as everyone tends to their own injuries, they didn't seem down or sad or worried.</p><p>"Do shapshifters attack often?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"They have been as of recently" Yeosang answers.</p><p>"Why?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"The Alpha before Hongjoong hyung was Alpha Eden he had a pact with the shapeshifters and one day we were attacked and he was killed. We don't understand why they broke the pact and what they are after" Yunho explains bandaging up Wooyoung's arm. Seonghwa nods allowing for the others to continue.</p><p>"They could be after a number of things and once the attacks became frequent we needed more people and more weapons, now that we have many pack members from different backgrounds we need to protect our pack" Jongho says holding some supplies in his hands.</p><p>"Are you all originally from this pack?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"I moved here when I was 10 with my family and mingi joined after me. Jongho was already in this pack and Hyung was adopted by the Alpha. Wooyoung and Yeosang were from a near by pack and San came from the povinces" Yunho explains and Seonghwa nods, San shoots Seonghwa a smile which seonghwa returns.</p><p>Seonghwa had been meaning to ask his Alpha about this pack but hadn't had much of a chance.</p><p>"You mentioned your other weapons, can I see them?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"You should rest Hyung, you fought with us and you need to be stitched up" San says setting a few things down next to him.</p><p>"It's alright, I'll handle it myself" seonghwa assures inching away.</p><p>"Hyung, that wound is deep I'll be quick" San promises going to touch Seonghwa.</p><p>"Don't touch me" seonghwa says grabbing San's wrist. San looks hurt by his actions but nods allowing Seonghwa to tend to his wounds himself.</p><p>Seonghwa is shown to a room where he could rest and watches from his door as the rest of them he to their rooms down the hall. Seonghwa doesnt bother on trying to sleep and just washes up and pulls on a top and sweatpants that Beta Yunho had lended him. Seonghwa walks through the pack house passing a few people who were still up before reaching the living room sits in a chair and watches the lights blink at him.</p><p>This place reminded Seonghwa of something. He couldn't place what it reminded him of but it did, he couldn't tell if he liked it either but he felt somewhat comfortable in a place he didn't know. Where no one knew of him and his dark past that followed him since before when he had brown hair and not a single scar to tell a story about.</p><p>Maybe that's what so scary about shapeshifters.</p><p>They can become a totally different person right before your eyes and you will never have a clue about who they really are and their past that lead them up to this moment. Seonghwa almost envied the way they could change and leave everything behind starting a new life, find a reason to live and dream.</p><p>But would that also allow for them to leave the <em>pain</em> behind too?</p><p> </p><p>Would moving to this pack mean that he could forget the <em>pain</em>? If they could do that then he would, he is tired of showing fake smiles and pushing away his problems but thats all he knows how to do.</p><p>Seonghwa brushes over his scars with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Life with no pain.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa envied that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Don't fuck with me" the shapeshifter growls.</p><p>"Or what?" Seonghwa taunts with a lazy smirk.</p><p>"Your guts will look amazing on my wall" the shifter says baring their teeth.</p><p>"I'll fuck with you for fun then" Seonghwa says tilting his head.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!!!</p><p>Again themes of death, depression and mental health all through out this chapter. I also go into detail about panic attacks but this is only how my panic attacks happen and based off of my experience.</p><p>Thank you for commenting it really motivated me to write this.</p><p>Please read the note at the end!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa moves from the chair to the weapons room that Warrior Jongho had shown him to. He flicks on the lights and looks at the walls covered in various weapons with chests full of armour and ammunition. In the middles sits some equipment that Seonghwa could use to fix some of the weapons. Seonghwa walks round the room and gathers the weapons in the worst shape and some othere things he would need.</p><p>Seonghwa gets to work under the cold white light of the room. Seonghwa thinks about nothing else other than his work in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>He had been taught in the mountains before being summoned back to his pack. Seonghwa mends a few swords and places them on a different rack so that he could polish them later. He begins to mend another but the weapon slips from his grip and burns him.</p><p>Seonghwa lets out a hiss and picks up the weapon settting it onto the bench before turning off the blow torch and heads to the sink to cool the burn, he hears the door behind him open and he turns round to see Warrior Wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa-shi are you alright?" Wooyoung asks approaching seonghwa.</p><p>"Yeah, I only burned myself" Seonghwa says turning the tap off.</p><p>"Can, I call you hyung?" Wooyoung asks hesitantly.</p><p>"Go ahead" Seonghwa nods before drying off his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it a ittle late to be up right now, hyung?" Wooyoung asks after a little while.</p><p>"I was just working on some of the weapons" Seonghwa shrugs.</p><p>"Aren't you sleepy?" Wooyoung asks sitting ontop of a chest.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head as he gets beack to work.</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you in bed?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"I couldn't stop thinking" Wooyoung answers slouching a little as he does so.</p><p>Seonghwa tilts his head as he continues to stare at the warrior, who now seemed smaller than he did when he was on the battle field witha brave smirk on his face.</p><p>"About what?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"About... About where I would be if I didn't leave me old pack after Yeosang left" Wooyoung says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods as he works still listening to the boy.</p><p>"Are you mad that you left?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"No" Wooyoung shakes his head.</p><p>"Then what is bothering you?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>Seonghwa doesn't hear Wooyoung reply as he sharpens the sword.</p><p> </p><p>"What might have happened if I hadn't" Wooyoung replies a little while later. Seonghwa turns round to look at Wooyoung before going back to his work.</p><p>"If I didn't follow Yeosang then I still would've been a warrior in a team of people protecting a large pack but we made a promise and I will never forget it" Wooyoung says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa wasn't very sure on how he should approach the other. Many of the warriors and other pack members would tell him their worries since he is such a good listener and he would tell them what they wanted to hear with a sweet smile but he somehow didn't have the heart to give the young warrior kind words that he would recite in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think you made the right choice?" Seonghwa asks thankfull that his voice stayed stable.</p><p>Wooyoung looks over to the older and smiles.</p><p>"Yeah, I got a family" Wooyoung smiles brightly.</p><p>"Then stop dwelling over the past and what could've happened" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Wooyoung nods taking in his words but Seonghwa knew that he should listen to his own words before offering advice to others.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you really fix something after its been so broken?" Wooyoung asks and Seonghwa snaps his head towards him with wide eyes but soon realies that the warrior's eyes were on a sword in the pile of weapons.</p><p>"Depends, too much stress on a material means that it won't act the way it used to and will act in ways that you wouldn't suspect. Different materials have different points of elasticity and breaking points" Seonghwa explains as he picks a dagger up.</p><p>"Really?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>Seonghwa hums as he nods picking up the dagger he had been sharpening.</p><p>"This one, made out of carbon steel so that it is light but it also is very strong and it takes a while to wear it down. It can take a lot of force but once it's damaged you're better off on melting it and re-molding it" Seonghwa says eyeing the blade.</p><p>"Wow, Hyung. You're really smart" Wooyoung says.</p><p>"I majored in mechanical engineering in the worrior school" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Woah" Wooyoung says with wide eyes.</p><p>"I specialised this in protection at the warrior school" Wooyoung says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa hand Wooyoung the dagger.</p><p>"Throw it" Seonghwa says motioning over his shoulder. W</p><p>wastes no time throwing the dagger with Seonghwa still standing in front of him. Though Seonghwa didn't flinch as the dagger flew past him and stick into the wall.</p><p>"I meant after I had stepped away" Seonghwa breathes out as he goes to retrieve it. He checks the dagger over before setting it down.</p><p>"Today's battle was hard but short since we had everyone ready..." Wooyoung goes onto explain what happened during one of their battles where they all thought they were done for as Seonghwa makes his way through the last few weapons. Seonghwa notices how the young boy's speech slows and yawns become more frequent.</p><p>"Wooyoung-ah. You should go to bed" Seonghwa says gently.</p><p>"Are you going too, hyung?" Wooyoung asks before yawning.</p><p>"No but I don't sleep much so don't worry about me" Seonghwa assures as he leads the boy out the door but he made sure not to touch him.</p><p>Seonghwa makes sure th younger reaches his room.</p><p>"Night, Hyung" Wooyoung says sleepily before walking into his room.</p><p>"Night" Seonghwa replies before returning to the weapons room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Can you really fix something after it's been so broken?"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa takes his time finishing up and cleaning up before heading to the dimly lit living room with a cup of coffee. He sits in an armchair and leans against the arm rest staring outside.</p><p>He felt bad for telling San not to touch him in such a harsh way but he couldn't bare the feeling of someone touching him, he started to associate touch with physically harm and pain and hated it when people would touch him.</p><p>He could only get as far as shaking someones hand for a few seconds before taking his hand back and rubbing his palm trying not to think of the prickling sensation on his neck.</p><p>Seonghwa takes a sip of the black bitter liquid enjoying the taste on his tounge.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa hates the person he had become and wished he hadn't came back with his father. He missed the cold winds from the mountain tops, he missed the pure white snow.</p><p>It wasn't his home but he had so many memories there, he wished he could go back.</p><p>But that would only endanger his teacher. The family of blacksmiths in the mountains who had taught him how to forge all sorts of weapons. People thought of them as urban legends and he thought of them as the only people he could trust.</p><p>They tended to every wound he got from sharpening the blades, they scolded him when he spent too much time in the snow to the point his fingers would fall off. Seonghwa smiled more back then.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His father knocks on the door of the house and Seonghwa is sent to pack his things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want to go" Seonghwa whines as he is pulled away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seonghwa... Just do as I say" his father huffs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa nods albeit reluctantly, his father drops him off at the warrior academy. The tall building towers over him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had only heard a few things about this place but his father had told him to do well so he would. Seonghwa soon realised why he was there and not any other place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> This place seemed like his father and treated him like nothing. the pushed him until hecould even drag his limbs across the ground and continued to push him. they held no regard for his health or his opinions and ordered him around as if he were a dog taking his skills for granted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa spent the next three years in that place and had went to visit his teachers in the mountains a few times before he graduated. Though his father and older brother had only came to see him when he had graduated. His father wore a tight smile as his brother hugged the life out of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hyungie is proud of you" his brother whispers into his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you" Seonghwa sighs.</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa laughed at his memory of when he felt hurt when his family didn't do simple things for him. What did he expect? Love? Happiness?</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't worth all that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"oh" Seonghwa hears from behind him, Seonghwa shifts to see Alpha Kim standing by the door.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Kim stood with a baggy hoodie and sweats, his hood barley able to cover his hair sticking up in different directions.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake" He says before moving to sit on the sofa opposite Seonghwa. Seonghwa gives a brief nod before looking back out to the window. A new day had begun as the sky turns into a lighter shade of blue.</p><p>"so are you" Seonghwa hums.</p><p>"I woke up to check on things but didn't end up falling asleep" Alpha Kim explains.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"You haven't slept at all" Alpha Kim says.</p><p>"I'm not a huge fan of it" Seonghwa replies.</p><p> They sit in silence as they watch the sun slowly shine through the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for coming here" Alpha Kim says.</p><p>"You're welcome. I only did a small task though" Seonghwa hums.</p><p>"It may seem that way to you but, I will never" Alpha Kim says before pausing. "If you ever need something, don't hesitate to let us know. I understand that some of the boys grew to liking you" Alpha Kim adds.</p><p>"Thank you, Alpha Kim" Seonghwa replies.</p><p>"I mean it though" Hongjoong says. "They don't tend to warm up to new people as quickly as they did with you" Hongjoong says. Seonghwa traces the rim of the glass and nods slightly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had taken a nap on the armchair once the sun had risen and woke up when he heard footsteps.</p><p>Alpha Kim was no longer anywhere to be seen so Seonghwa makes his way back to his room. He turns on the shower and turns the temperature up to what he preferred which others thought he is insane for. He fixes his bandages before changing into an outfit that he had in the back of his Jeep.</p><p>A white v-neck, black jeans, his black jacket and boots that he had worn yesterday. Seonghwa fiddles with the bandages around his fingers before running a hand through his hair which he leaves down. Seonghwa makes his way down to the dinning area and his stomach grumbles at the smell of food.</p><p>"Hyung!" Wooyoung exclaims joining Seonghwa's side. "Come and sit with us" Wooyoung says motioning to the table with the other five already there.</p><p>Seonghwa takes a seat next to Jongho and San as Wooyoung sits in between Mingi and Yeosang.</p><p>Seonghwa could already feel the eyes on the back of his head and started to feel uncomfortable with the attention on him.</p><p>"Can we all call you Hyung, Seonghwa-shi?" Beta Yunho asks. Seonghwa nods steadily and watches as Yunho's eyes light up a little more if that was even possible. Seonghwa could see the people motion and whispering about him as Alpha Hongjoong sits down.</p><p>"Good morning" Alpha Hongjoong says to everyone.</p><p>Even as everyone eats Seonghwa feels uncomfortable, his appitiet had vanished along with his confidence and all he wanted to do was not exist. He puts some food on his plate and struggles to eat so he decides to focus on the conversations around him but they didn't make much sense, he tries to find a way to ground himself.</p><p> </p><p><em>What's wrong with you?  <strong>Stop thinking, it's all in your head. </strong>You're fine. <strong>No you're not.</strong> <strike>You're fine</strike>. <strong>Seonghwa just run.</strong> You're fine. <span class="u">Why is this happening now?! </span>You're fine. Totally safe, in a pack that you barely know. <strong>Why would you even sit down?! </strong>Why are you scared? Shut up, shut up, shut up! N</em>o<em> one is about to attack you. <strong>You're fine. </strong>What did they say? <strong> Why are you scared? </strong>Oh god, Seonghwa! <strong>Don't like it. </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>"Here we go! More pancakes" a pack member says setting down a platter of pancakes. She smiles to Seonghwa who gives a small smile back hiding his distress.</p><p>"Hyung would you like some?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"No" Seonghwa refuses as he looks at his plate.</p><p>"Are you sure? They're really good, its a recipe from Europe" Mingi says.</p><p>"No it's okay" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Could you pass this over to San Hyung please?" Jongho asks.</p><p>Seonghwa grabs the platter accidentally brushing his hand against Jongho's, fortunetly he doesn't drop anything and continues to pass the platter to San.</p><p>Seonghwa hides his hands under the table as he runs his fingers before scratching his neck calming the sensation on that back of his neck. seonghwa's phone rings in his pocket making him jump a little and he answers it right away.</p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning Alpha" Seonghwa greets after clearing his throat.</p><p>"Where have you been?" his alpha asks.</p><p>"I'm at the Aurora Pack, they were attacked yesterday by shapeshifters and needed weapons" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Without permission?"</p><p>"I have permission to leave and come as I please Alpha" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"There are tasks to be done and you're froliking with packs in Seoul!" His Alpha shouts. Seonghwa had never been on the receiving end of his shouting.</p><p>"Alpha-" Seonghwa tries only to be cut off.</p><p>"I will only tolerate so much from you! You owe..." His alpha continues shouting.</p><p>Owe him?</p><p>"I will be returning to the pack a once Alpha" Seonghwa says after listening to the verbal beating. Seonghwa didn't have the strength to fight back, he wanted to curl in on himself and never speak again.</p><p>His Alpha grunts and Seonghwa sets his phone down in defeat before starting at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So pathetic.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>hyung?" San asks.</p><p>"I need to go" Seonghwa announces.</p><p>"It's not safe yet" Alpha Hongjoong says.</p><p>"My Alpha wants me back at the pack" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Okay, but can't he wait till the threat has decreased?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"It was an order" Seonghwa says as he stands up causing the others to stand up too.</p><p>"Hyung, it's dangerous" Yeosang says looking at Seonghwa in concern.</p><p>"I'll be fine" seonghwa assures.</p><p> </p><p>They walk him out to his car and usher him to the pack boarder. Seonghwa looks to Alpha Hongjoong who mouths 'anything' towards him and Seonghwa nods before setting off.</p><p>Seonghwa felt exhausted and his mind felt numb as he drove for what felt like years. He scolded himself for overthinking during breakfast and not being able to speak up. He didn't understand why his body would lock up when he felt uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa parked his jeep near the pack house with two empty cups of coffee in hand. Seonghwa knew the entire pack would be having dinner.</p><p>He pushes the door open and walks through to the dining hall. He nods to the guards standing near the door who only take one look over him, the don't crack jokes or say anything for that matter.</p><p>Seonghwa held onto his stone cold expression like always as he marches through.</p><p>During the car ride Seonghwa had picked himself up and stopped at a coffee shop drinking far too much coffee. He had listened to his favourite music and made sure that there were no cracks in his mask. Seonghwa bins his cups as he walks through the door.</p><p>"Seonghwa, you're back" the Luna greets happily as she stands up.</p><p>"Good evening, luna" Seonghwa bows.</p><p>"Take a seat" She says motioning for him to sit.</p><p>"No thank you" Seonghwa declines.</p><p>"You must be tired" she says.</p><p>"I'm not" Seonghwa denies.</p><p>"Seonghwa, sit down" she says again.</p><p>"I need to go see the Alpha" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Seonghwa, I understand you're upset" luna begins.</p><p>"Do I look upset?" Seonghwa asks raising his eyebrows a little before glancing round the room.</p><p>"Your Alpha was just a little upset from another problem and was worried about you. Don't take his words the wrong way" Luna tries.</p><p>"He gets upset and calls me in the morning to tell me that I owe him and degrade me over the phone as if I have done nothing for this pack. As if I didn't step in with one eye to help fight shapeshifters and help boost the trade of this pack" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Luna doesn't say anything. Seonghwa had know Luna long enough that her silence ment he is right but it annoys him that she doesn't admit it.</p><p>"I'm not even an official member of this pack" Seonghwa grumbles.</p><p>"Seonghwa-" luna says as she grabs his hand.</p><p>"Luna, let go of my hand... Please" Seonghwa says as his senses go into high alert.</p><p>Luna drops his and Seonghwa walks away. Seonghwa walks all the way to his workshop and switches on the light. He locks the doors and closes the blinds.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa's phone rings and he sees the caller iD recognising it as his older brother.</p><p>"Hyung" Seonghwa breathes.</p><p>"Seonghwa, how are you?" His brother asks. Seonghwa debates if he should actually tell his brother before deciding not to.</p><p>"I'm fine, hyung. Why did you call?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Just to check in it's been a while" His brother says.</p><p>'a while'? It's been eight months since he had last called him.</p><p>"Yeah. How is everyone?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Everyone has been fine, the family business has been booming" His brother says enthusiastically.</p><p>"That's fantastic" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"I heard about you becoming one of the most sought after blacksmiths" His brother says</p><p>"Ahah, it's nothing much" Seonghwa says with a small smile.</p><p>"If you say so, but still its a feat" His brother says and Seonghwa hums. "Seonghwa" His brother says carefully.</p><p>Yeah, Hyung?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Stay safe" His brother says.</p><p>"I will" Seonghwa assures.</p><p>"I'll talk to you soon" His brother says and before Seonghwa could say anything the line goes dead and Seonghwa is left alone.</p><p> </p><p>Like always.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa spends the next few weeks like normal, as if nothing had happened. He would take a few naps through the day if he wanted to and would have music playing to keep him calm as he works to complete weapons for some packs in advance.</p><p>The group Ateez from the Aurora pack had been slowly gaining his trust and would call him on the regular asking him about random things. He was even texted by their Alpha who reminds him to sleep and eat.</p><p>Seonghwa listens to all of them talk to him over the phone as they did everything from chilling out to working out to shift changes just to check in and crack a joke before going back to their duties.</p><p>The most recent song finishes playing and seonghwa waits for the next song to start but it doesn't. Seonghwa sighs and wipes the sweat dripping from his nose before he feels something off.</p><p> </p><p>He turns round to face a shifter holding a cord to his speakers dressed in all black</p><p>"Looking for this?" The shifter asks with a smirks.</p><p>Seonghwa stares at the shifter unammusedly as he takes his gloves off.</p><p>"What's wrong?" The shifter taunts.</p><p>"Don't touch my shit" Seonghwa growls chucking his gloves onto the counter between himself and the shifter. The action is able to catch the shifter's attention as Seonghwa presses his emergency button.</p><p>"Don't worry, just as long as you come with me" The shifter says.</p><p>Seonghwa scoffs as he crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>"What do you need from me?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Weapons, information and your form" The shifter answers.</p><p>"I don't make weapons for shifters, I dont have any information and my form isn't useful" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Maybe not the weapons. But we need to know everything about the Aurora pack and your form to sneak in" The shifter says.</p><p>"Fight me for it" Seonghwa challenges.</p><p>"Gladly" The shifter agrees jumping over the counter and aims for Seonghwa. Seonghwa dives away from the knife he spots only a few seconds earlier and grabs the closest thing to him to protect himself from the Shifter's blows. A bucket of water. Seonghwa throws the water to serve as a distracttion as the Shifter goes to stab his torso, the shifter's movements falter and he slices Seonghwa's torso drawing blood.</p><p>"First blood" The shifter purs in delight. Seonghwa ignores the stinging pain and pulls a gun from his draw and points it to the shifter's head.</p><p>"Go ahead, another will take my place" He taunts.</p><p>Seonghwa hears his door thrown open and hands on his shoulders and a punch to his nose. Seonghwa eyes water and the shifters continue to attack him. </p><p>His head becomes sore and he's unable to process what is happeneing. He sees the glint of his gun under the light and with one glimpes of the person Seonghwa fires his gun at the shifter. before standing up and putting his foot on it's throat.</p><p>"Kill it" The shifter says. "Or will you not do it" The shifter mocks as Seonghwa swallows back the metalic taste in his mouth.</p><p>"It only gets harder to pull the trigger doesn't it?" The shifter sighs and Seonghwa takes a look to the shifter on the ground who shifts into his mother. Tears gather in his eyes and Seonghwa wipes away the blood from his nose.</p><p>"Don't do it Seonghwa" His mother pleads.</p><p>"Kill it. This time it will be your fault" The shifter says.</p><p>Seonghwa lets out a strangled groan  he tried o hard to keep in.</p><p>"It will always be your fault she died. If you didn't come back then she would be alive. If kept running then she would be alive. She doesn't deserve pain" The shifter says.</p><p>"Seonghwa!" his mother cries under his foot.</p><p>"No" Seonghwa says shakily and pulls the trigger. He squeezes his eyes shut as his chest pulls all of his air out. he feels himself being Slammed into a wall. he lets out a groan.</p><p>"Look at me" the shifter says holding Seonghwa's throat in his grasp. Seonghwa's head feel dizzy as he stuggles to breathe. Seonghwa watches as the shifter stares into his soul and shifts into Seonghwa.</p><p>"You're a failure! Can't even take out a Shifter!" the shifter laughs as if he told the joke of the century. </p><p>Seonghwa pulls a dagger out of the water that it was supposed to be cooling down. Seonghwa breaks the Shifter's elbow and spin the shifter round and he slits his throat open. The shifter stuggles and stares into Seonghwa's eyes.</p><p>"I might be dead- but you're dead inside" The shifter croaks. </p><p>Seonghwa stares at with cold eyes as Warriors and the beta walk through the door.</p><p>"Seonghwa- Oh God" The Beta murmurs as he looks round.</p><p>"Are you..." A warrior asks.</p><p>"I'm fine" Seonghwa sighs dropping the dagger. The adreniline leaves his system and Seonghwa falls back onto the wall behind him exhausted and bleeding in too many different places.</p><p>"Here let's help you get to the infirmary" Warrior Jinhwan says Reaching out to Seonghwa.</p><p>"Hyung, don't touch me" Seonghwa says as he watches the Beta's eyes gloss over.</p><p>"The Alpha wants to see you. Jinhwan and Minjae go with him" the beta says to Seonghwa sounding apologetic. Seonghwa gives a nod before walking past the bodies.</p><p>"This is horiffic, they imitated his late mother" Seonghwa hears as he walks away from his workshop and Jinhwan sighs shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks through the pack recieveing looks of all kinds but what did he expect being covered in blood and walking round the pack with the coldest stare on the planet.</p><p>Seonghwa makes his way to the Alpha's office and knocks on the door as the bass thumps in his ears.</p><p>"Come in" the Alpha says.</p><p>"Alpha" Seonghwa says bowing as he walks in before closing the door behind him. The luna sits on the sofa probably to step in if something gets too much.</p><p>"How many times will this pack be in danger because of you?" The alpha asks.</p><p>"Alpha I'm sorry this has gotten to this point-" Seonghwa say calmly.</p><p>"No, sorry doesn't cut it anymore. You owe this pack a lot for what you have put it through and sorry won't help you now!" The alpha shouts standing up from behind his desk. Seonghwa clenches and unclenches his fist before speaking up.</p><p>"I owe you nothing" Seonghwa states.</p><p>"I suppose you're not aware of what you owe"</p><p>"No, I know. You owed my father a lot of money for weapons and his expertise. Him bringing me here was a way for you to pay off your debt. This pack owes my for the hurdered of weapons i have created. this pack wouldn't be here if i didn't step in and fight alongside your Warriors. I could've sat in the infimary tending to my wounds abd waited for a path out letting your pack burn to the ground but i chose against it and fought. You and Your pack owe me and not the other way around" Seonghwa says laying out the facts.</p><p>"You have a lot of nerve to act like this" The alpha says.</p><p>"You're one to be talking" Seonghwa replies.</p><p>"Watch your tongue" The alpha threatens.</p><p>"I wouldn't threaten me. If something happenes and I say anything to the pack that I have alliences with then I will what happenes watch from the forrest" Seonghwa advises.</p><p>The Alpha's nostrils flare in anger and he throws a vase at Seonghwa wasnt' ready to catch it in time and it shatters all over him as the Luna lets out a yelp. Jinhwa and Minjae burst through the door as Seonghwa winces ad shards pierce him.</p><p>"Threaten me again!" The alpha shouts raising his hands above Soenghwa and Seonghwa flinches before craddling his head in his arms and recieves the blows. Seonghwa's knees give out as he collapes to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You will listen and do as I say!" His father shouts as he continues to crush Seonghwa with his fists.</em></p><p>
  <em>"you deserved to die and not her!" He shouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Seonghwa sobs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" Luna shout pulling the Alpha away from Seonghwa who was wheezing on the ground. Seonghwa shakes his memories away</p><p>Jinhwan goes to help Seonghwa up but Seonghwa stands up on his own.</p><p>"So much for trust" Seonghwa scoffs limping away.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa reaches his room and pulls out a duffle bag and packs it full of his things he needs. He strips his room to what it used to look like and puts the things he doesn't need in a rubbish bag. Seonghwa returns to his workshop. no one was there and the bodies had been lifted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To who ever reads this<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've left this pack so don't bother coming after me. Thank you for your hospitality which I will always be greatful for. I came here when I turned eighteen and for the years that I learned a few things. I learned how to trust and that an addiction to caffine is much better than nicotine, I even got better at socialising. I didn't expect to be using that lesson here but I dont regret it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I learnt that I should be clear when I say things. So let me make this clear. I owe no one nothing. I don't owe this pack for anyhting as The Alpha had taken me in to repay my father a favor. The Alpha can go into depth about what I did for this pack.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't look for me and don't say anything about me, that's all I ask. If someone I know looks for me hand them this letter but maybe thinking I'm dead is better.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, Blacksmith Park Seonghwa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa packs up the weapons that will be delivered to the different packs and piles them into his car.</p><p>He takes a shower and tends to his wounds, he changes into a black turtle neck slings his jacket round his shoulders and puts a mask over his face. He puts on a pair of gloves before picking up  the letter and walking through the pack.</p><p>It is dinner so the only people walking about are the people on guard duty. Seonghwa makes sure he has an earphone in as he walks through the pack house one last time.</p><p>"Seonghwa! You've changed you should've went to the infimary" A warrior says stopping Seonghwa in his tracks.</p><p>"No it's okay" Seonghwa says with a small smile.</p><p>"Are you going for dinner?" The warrior asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods with a small smile.</p><p>"Well don't let me stop you" she says.</p><p>"Take care, Unnie" Seonghwa says before walking forwards. Seonghwa walks past everyone and all the way to the main table.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sees the Beta. Seonghwa bows and puts the letter in his plate before bowing againg and leaving. On his walk back Seonghwa sees that there are some warriors who are assigned to him but continue to keep their distance as he makes his way into a convineince store and buys some cigarettes and pushes the pack into his pocket</p><p>Seonghwa finds a bottle of gasoline and starts from the upper floor and makes his way down. He covers the bags of things he no longer needed before walking out the door and leaning against the wall lighting a cigarette. He pops his sim card out of his phone as he waists for the warriors to get bored. Seonghwa hears a constart and takes his opportunity and he lights the lighter throwing it into the work shop. Seonghwa gets into his jeep and heads to the forrest away from the pack.</p><p>Seonghwa stops at the top of the hill and with the cover of the night watches his workshop burn as he lets out a puff of smoke.</p><p>He looks at the cigarette between his fingers wishing that could also drift away like smoke, but that's not possible. The Gods kept him alive so he will walk but from now on he will walk with his own terms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!! </p><p>Also a big thanks to the person who commented under the last chapter I was really motivated by it and I think this is a really good one. </p><p>I continually go back and change things throughout the chapters and usually don't publish them till I've finished the story but it seems like I'll be doing things a little different.</p><p>Follow my Instagram @lone._writer._</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Man In the Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" The man asks.</p><p>"You seem to have forgotten that satisfaction brought it back" Hongjoong says, raising his eyebrow challenging him.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up" The man growls.</p><p>"You don't tell me what to do, I'm the Alpha"  Hongjoong reminds.</p><p>"Not mine though" The man replies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!!</p><p>follow me on instagram lone._writer._ please!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong had spent his day hauled up in his office and had only take a few minuets break to go on his phone and text a few people including Seonghwa before scolding himself for even trying to procrastinate after catching himself going for youtube. He forces himself to put his phone down.</p><p>He hears a knock at his door sometime later.</p><p>"Come in" Hongjoong calls as he finishes off his sentence.</p><p>"Hyung, it's time for dinner" Yunho says popping his head through.</p><p>"Alright" Hongjoong smiles following the younger out.</p><p> </p><p>He makes sure that everyone is seated.</p><p>"Good evening" Hongjoing says looking at his pack members. They reply before they start eating.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard there was a Shifters report at the Blood Moon pack" Hongjoong says before slurping up his noodles.</p><p>"That was a few days ago and apparently not much happened. I couldn't get anymore details than that" Yunho replies.</p><p>Hongjoong nods thoughtfully.</p><p>"Isn't that Seonghwa Hyung's pack?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"Yeah, why don't we ask him" San suggests looking over to Hongjoong.</p><p>"I don't see no harm in asking" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"I sent him a text on the day of the attack and he replied but that was before it" Wooyojng says as San puts his phone up to his ear.</p><p>Hongjoong focues back onto his food.</p><p>"Might have been some rogues" Yeosang suggests.</p><p>"What?" San mumbles under his breath before he checks his phone and calls the number again.</p><p> </p><p>"The machine says that Seonghwa Hyung's number doesn't exist" San says.</p><p>"I'll try" Hongjoong says pulling phone out only for him to be met with the same message.</p><p>"I'll call his Alpha" Hongjoong mumbles as he finds the contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello" Alpha Han says.</p><p>"Hello, Alpha Han, it is Alpha Kim from the Aurora pack. I just needed to ask a quick question" Hongjoong says setting down his utensils.</p><p>"Alright go ahead" Aloha han replies.</p><p>"It's in regards to your Blacksmith Park Seonghwa, we tried calling him but he hadn't answered our calls. Is everything alright?" Hingjoong asks.</p><p>"We?" Alpha Han asks.</p><p>"My warrior team and I is what I mean. We have been talking to him for the past few months and owe him since he defended our pack along side us when shifters attacked" Hongjoong explains.</p><p>"I will send you a file which will explain everything there is nothing more I can help you with" Alpha Han says.</p><p>"A file? Why? Is everything alright?"  Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"It is but the topic is long and it would be better if you look at the file and call me when you're done" Alpha Han says.</p><p>"Alright, thank you" hongjoong says before the line goes silent.</p><p> </p><p>All seven of them end up crowded round a monitor.</p><p> </p><p>"He... He left?" San asks.</p><p>"To where? Why? When?" Wooyoung asks peering over Yeosang's shoulder.</p><p>Yeosang moves the page down and they all read through the document written by the investigation team.</p><p>"What does it say?" Mingi whines in the silence.</p><p>"He was attacked by two shifters. He was then called to his Alpha's office ad scolded at before his Alpha threw a vase at him and attacked him for talking back and threatening the Alpha after the Alpha threatened him. Holyshit his Alpha could be thrown to jail if Seonghwa hyung takes legal action" Yeosang gasps.</p><p>"What the fuck" Hongjoong groans as he reads the fight between Alpha Han and Seonghwa on his phone.</p><p>"He left and went to the pack house and is seen leaving with a duffle bag and a few plastic bags before heading to his workshop and can be seen packing up. He leaves a letter in the dinning hall. Security footage shows him dumping gasoline before lighting the place on fire and leaving" Yeosang finishes.</p><p>"There are videos of all of this too" Yunho says.</p><p> </p><p>They watch as the shifters disconnect a wire and Seonghwa turns around to face them.</p><p>"It's them isn't it?" Jongho asks already knowing the answer.</p><p>"It's the Dark shifters" Hongjoong confirms.</p><p>They watch the fight and it pains Hongjoong to watch Seonghwa being beaten into the ground.</p><p>"They imitated his mother" San says watching as Seonghwa struggles to pull the trigger.</p><p>"They even imitated him" Mingi says from behind his hand.</p><p>Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa stares at the shifter with the coldest stare.</p><p>The continue to watch Seonghwa make his way round like he had in the report. He plants the letter and walks all the way back to his workshop he buys somethkng in a convenience store.</p><p>"What did he buy?" Wooyojng asks squinting at the screen.</p><p>Everyone shrugs and continues to watch as Seonghwa carries out every movement in the coldest fashion and dump gasoline everywhere. He steps outside and the camera view changes to streetlamp camera. Seonghwa lights a cigarette between his lips before waiting a few minuets and walking away. He gets into his jeep and flames errupt out of the workshop.</p><p>"After the fight it felt like Hyung changed" Yunho says.</p><p>"We need to find him now. Yeosang look for his car, San and woououng make sure he's still in the country. Jongho and Yunho find out about his back ground. Mingi and I will talk to some other pack to see if we can find where he might choose to settle" Hongjokng orders.</p><p>"We can't loose him" Hongjoong says.</p><p> </p><p>They had lost him.</p><p> </p><p>Months later and the platinum blond blacksmith left without a trace. They followed every murmur of Seonghwa's and found out his last moves before fall off the face of the Earth. </p><p>They followed his steps and found that he had delivered some weapons he had to give to some packs and they paid him in cash.</p><p>The last time a camera caught him he was at the back withdrawing all of his money before closing his account.</p><p> </p><p>San had found a bus that Seonghwa might have taken since it goes past 4 main airports but when Yeosang looked for Seonghwa through all of the travel logs his name didn't come up.</p><p>They found Seonghwa's car in a ditch a week later emptied of all it's stuff. With no prints in a possible direction that Seonghwa could've walked off in, no scent to trace between the trees the resort to asking people questions. The trouble was finding said people.</p><p> </p><p>The seven of them sit down round a table.</p><p>"What if we just respect Hyung's wishes?" San asks defeated with the results that they had turned up with.</p><p>"San, we don't just leave our friends alone when they need it and we will never do that to Seonghwa" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"But it's almost been three months since we last saw Hyung on a camera. I don't think he's even in the contry" Yunho says.</p><p>Hongjoong looks to his usually happy Beta who had his shoulders slumped over. Hongjoong walks over to him and wraps his arms round him pulling Yunho into a back hug and rubbing his stomach in a comforting motion.</p><p>"I know that this is hard but don't feel down. We will find him, I'll make sure of it" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Okay" Yunho sighs.</p><p>"Go get some rest, watch a movie. I'll have someone cover your night watches tonight" Hongjoong says putting a smile on their faces.</p><p>He gives his group of warriors all a little affection in the way he knew how to sending them all to their rooms to relax.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong looks over the list of numbers and he only had a few to call. most of them had turned out to be old numbers now with different people using them.</p><p>"Let this one help us" Hongjoong prays before pressing call.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello" A rough voice answers.</p><p>"Hello, is this Park Dohwan?" Hongjoong asks hopefully.</p><p>"Blacksmith Park Dohwan speaking" The voice says.</p><p>"Good, thus is Alpha Kim Hongjoong of the Aurora Pack speaking. I had a few questions I was hoping that you would be able to answer" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Alright" Dohwan says.</p><p>"We have been looking for your son, Park Seonghwa-" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"He went missing" Dohwan answers.</p><p>"We understand sir. We were just hoping to know if you knew anything about where he might've went?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"I don't know" Dohwan says.</p><p>"Has he not called you?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"He waits for my call and even then, I only call him when I need to get an intricate weapon made" Dohwan explains.</p><p>"So when was the last time you called him?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"A year maybe more" Dohwan answers.</p><p>"Is there anyone else he talks to?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"I don't know. Is that all?" Dohwan asks.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Thank you so much for answering my questions" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Good evening" Dohwan says.</p><p>"Good evening" Hongjoong says before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>They knew that Seonghwa wasn't close with his family but they didn't know it was like this. they had called his brother earlier and they had gotten the same. He told no one of where his is going and he made sure no one would follow him.</p><p>"Park Seonghwa, where did you go?" Hongjoong groans looking out his window.</p><p> </p><p>Though Hongjoong and Seonghwa didn't talk much Hongjoong felt comfortable with Seonghwa and would vent to him when he needed it. He trusted Seonghwa and treated Seonghwa like a friend but Hongjoong started to question what Seonghwa saw Hongjoong as. Hongjoong had reminded Seonghwa to come to him if Seonghwa needed anything but Seonghwa still decided to disappear.</p><p>As Hongjoong went back to his room he checked on his team. The first room he walk into which is Wooyoung and Yeosang's was empty, he walks over to Mingi and Jongho's to find the same. Hongjoong stops at Yunho and San's hearing the same silence before opening the door to find the room empty. Hongjoong runs down the stairs and into the living room to see them curled up on the sofas under some blankets. the T.V still playing. Hongjoong spots some pups snuggled into them too and smiles to himself.</p><p>"Hyung" Jongho rasps.</p><p>"Go back to sleep" Hongjoong smiles softly.</p><p>Jongho whines opening his arms to the older and Hongjoong sighs kicking off his slides before joining Jongho under the blankets. Hongjoong feels Jongho secure his arms round Hongjoong's waist.</p><p>"What now?" Jongho mumbles into Hongjoong's chest.</p><p>"We take a break and deal with what's important and in front of us" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Okay. We did well, Hyung" Jongho hums halfway to dream land.</p><p>Hongjoong hums as he rubs Jongho's back and falls aslep after the younger.</p><p> </p><p>Month after month passes and soon Hongjoong ordered to stop looking for Seonghwa and to go back to focusing on their threat. Dark shifters.</p><p>Dark shifters is a group of shifters looking for power, they thrive off of fear and had taken over many clans of shapr shifters. The previous Alpha had made a pact with them ensuring that wolf packs would stay safe but that ended when he died along with many others that the Dark shifters found as a threat.</p><p>Hongjoong had heard that many shapeshifters couldn't forge their own weapons and only a select few could do so. Hongjoong presumed that must be the reason why they are after Seonghwa. But with Seonghwa no where to be found that meant the Dark shifters plans have also hit a bump in the road. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They attacked the Yellow Wood pack last night, they have been sending their most injured to us but lots of houses were burned down, it will take a while to rebuild everything" Yunho says.</p><p>"We'll continue to suppourt Alpha Bang and his pack. I'll call him later on. Send Wooyoung he knows some of the warriors there, Jongho can help with rebuilding and labour and Yeosang can help with the injured. Have ten warriors accompany them. Have San get a kit ready for when they comeback and leave with you and Mingi" Hongjoong orders.</p><p>"Will you be coming tomorrow?" Yunho asks.</p><p>"I'll arrive in the morning with some supplies after I arrange them" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Wear your uniforms too" Hongjoong reminds. Yunho nods and leaves and Hongjoong flips through pages of Yellow Wood pack members that they had taken in some had various burns while others had wounds from fighting with shifters.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong waits in front of the pack house watching Wooyoung drive back with Yeosang and Jongho a few cars full of warriors and injured and those who were too young or old to help.</p><p>"Alpha" Wooyoung bows as he closes the door with the other doing the same. Hongjoong motions for his pack memebers to help those who had returned.</p><p>Wooyoung helps his friend, Warrior Changbin out of the car.</p><p>"Go to the infirmary with him, Wooyoung. Clean up when you find the time. I'll find you if I need to" Hongjoong says walking towrds the Warrior. Wooyoung nods and carries his friend along.</p><p> </p><p>"They kept talking about some man, 'the man in the flames'. I thought it was weird until I heard multiple others talk about this 'man' too" Yeosang says as he rubs his hair with his towel.</p><p>"Man in the flames? It was probably one of their own pack members" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"I think so too and when I asked if it was someone from their pack they said no. The heat of the flames and adreniline probably caused them to see something" Yeosang says logically.</p><p>"Who ever it was they did well" Hongjoong hums.</p><p>"The Yellow wood pack would have had a lot more damage if it weren't for them" Jongho adds from his spot.</p><p>Wooyoung walks through the door and into the bathroom without saying a word. Who could blame him though. He had to help his friends pick up the pieces from a horrific attack.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong hands Wooyoung a cup of tea to calm him down before he goes to sleep.</p><p>"Are you going, Hyung?" Wooyoung asks after he's had half of the cup.</p><p>"I'll be gone before you wake up and Yunho will be here to look over the pack. I'll be back during the night" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Alright. Most of the injured have been delt with" Wooyoung says.</p><p>"That's good. You should drink up and rest. Tomorrow will be equally as long" Hongjoong says taking the empty  please cup from his hands.</p><p>Wooyoung nods and crawls into Yeosang's arms. Hongjoong makes sure the three of them fall asleep before leaving their side.</p><p> </p><p>"The supplies are ready, Alpha" Junyoung says.</p><p>"Alright, let's leave" Hongjoong says tightening his belt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hongjoong!" Chan calls and Hongjoong smiles closing the car door.</p><p>The two hug before pulling away.</p><p>"You're injured. Have you eaten? have you slept?" Hongjoong asks looking over Chan's figure.</p><p>"A little, thanks  your help" Chan says.</p><p>"I'll always help you" Hongjoong says following Chan through the pack.</p><p>Chan gives Hongjoong a dimpled smile.</p><p>"Come on, I'm sure you want to find out more" Chan says.</p><p> </p><p>"He came in when the fires had gotten bad" Chan says as Felix brings the footage up. Mingi and San stand beside Hongjoong watching the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was on the ground and a shapeshifter ready to kill him. The man walks up behind it and grabs it's mouth, slitting its throat before throwing the shifter aside and pulling Hyunjin to his feet and wrapping an arm round his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin said the man spoke satoori sounded like Busan or Daegu. Jeongin ran into him a little while later and said that the man is definitely from Geongsan" Felix says.</p><p>"Anything else?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"He's about 5'11, Black hair probably brown eyes and wore a mask and fingerless gloves" Chan says.</p><p>"You ran into him?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Yeah we were cornered together and fought our way out. He spoke pretty good English. He has a scar on his face" Chan says trying to remember other</p><p>"A scar?" San asks.</p><p>"Yes over one eye, made him look bad ass" Felix says pulling up security footage of him fighting and working with Chan.</p><p> </p><p>"He used a gun and daggers" Chan says as they stare at the screen hoping for answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure that this person isn't part of your pack?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"None of our pack memebers have guns and the attack was so abrupt that only warriors had weapons. Most of our pack members are from here and his scent was confusing I think he had a scent mask on" Chan says.</p><p>"So it could be a witch" Mingi says.</p><p>"I doubt it but I wouldn't rule that out. I called my friends from a different pack. They had experienced an attack and almost the same thing happened.  A man appeared out of nowhere" Chan says.</p><p>"Really?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Mhm, I'll let you know what we find" Chan says.</p><p> </p><p>They stop talking when the door opens.</p><p> </p><p>"What if it's a blood hungry rogue" Jisung says walking through the doors with Minho.</p><p>"I doubt he's blood thirsty, he helped people instead of going on a killing spree" Felix points out as the man carries Hyunjin out of the fire.</p><p>"Who ever he is, we need to find out how he knew there was an attack and how he got here" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"I have a feeling that we won't be the only ones" Chan says.</p><p>"You think other packs are looking for him too?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"The Dark Shifters will be" Chan says.</p><p> </p><p>What did the man gain from helping a pack on his own?</p><p> </p><p>Not bulky but lean with muscle, didn't hesitate to kill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He spoke with a calm tone, he didn't flinch. He was emotionless and calculated. He's a good fighter probably could be a Warrior" Changbin says staring off to the dictance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did he say anything of importance to you?" Hongjoong asks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin shakes his head after thinking about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I was bleeding out when he got to me and he just told me that I'm not dying today" Changbin muses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess he was right" Wooyoung says smiling to changbin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong sits in his office staring at the screen. Watching as the man dressed in all black walks away from the pack gun and dagger in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong rubs his eyes since he had been looking at the screen too long.</p><p>The figure keeps walk and Hongjoong sees a figure he recognised, one that he had been looking for.</p><p> </p><p>"Hongjoong Hyung!" San shouts running into his office.</p><p>Hongjong jumps out of his skin before glaring at San.</p><p>"What is it? Why are you running and screaming?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"We have a lead!" San exclaims.</p><p>"A lead?" Hongjoong asks raising his eyebrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unmasked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"HeArT BeEn BrOke So MaNy TiMes-" Yeosang sings </p><p>"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE" Wooyoung screams.</p><p>"Shut up" Hongjoong groans from his seat dragging his hands down his face</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and all of the love. It really motivates me to write more and to the best of my ability.</p><p>follow me on instagram @ lone._writer._ please!!!</p><p>Have fun reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi had found a trail of footsteps leading through the forrest and then a set of tire tracks.</p><p>"From what I could tell after taking a mold of the tire tracks it's a motorbike but not what type there are multiple bikes that have the same set of tires from the same companies" Seungmin says.</p><p>"The route that he took out the forrest means he went onto the highway" Changbin shows on the map following the red line they had marked out.</p><p>"Well then the fastest route out of the city would be the M117, it has a bunch of slip lanes though" Jongho says.</p><p>"Meaning he could've gotten off at one town and back on at another" Hyunjin adds.</p><p>Everyone falls into silence trying to think of a solution.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that him?" Yeosang asks pointing to the screen.</p><p>"Where did you get that from?" Chan asks.</p><p>"Felix hacked the government's cameras" Yeosang says jabbing his thumb towards felix.</p><p>"Well done" Hongjoong smiles watching the man pop out of the woods and onto the road before speeding down it.</p><p>"Need for speed much?" Hyunjin questions.</p><p>A few people snicker but Hongjoong keeps his eyes trained on the man and after two hours of his journey the nam slips off into a town.</p><p>Felix and Yeosang work together to get the man back up on screen and put up the town's security feed showing the man stop at a coffee shop after awhile the man returns to his bike and leave through some back streets.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did he go?" Yunho asks once the man disappears behind a building.</p><p>"What the hell?" Felix groans once the man is no longer found on any security camera.</p><p>"Did he just vanish?" San asks.</p><p>"Maybe he's a witch?" Jisung suggest.</p><p>"Guys, we talked about this" Chan sighs.</p><p>"I think it's about time we take a break" Hongjoong says.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong sits in the passenger seat on the way home as Mingi drives.</p><p>"Another lead that led to nothing" Mingi sighs.</p><p>"It's alright, we'll find a way. In the mean time we have other things to focus on. There are Warriors still at the Yellow wood pack so we have to cover their duties" Hongjoong says as he texts Wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>A few days pass and Hongjoong sits in an armchair with his eyesclosed, finally resting after a few hectic days.</p><p>The pack that also had a similar experience and after a few tests it turns out that the man had indeed fought with them.</p><p> </p><p>"HONGJOONG HYUNG! HONGJOONG HYUNG!" Mingi shouts running through the house.</p><p>Hongjoong sits up and looks around as mingi runs in.</p><p>"Is this funny to you lot?" Hongjoong groans.</p><p>"WE FOUND SOMETHING!" Mingi shouts.</p><p>"What now?" Hongjoong groans.</p><p>"WE-"</p><p>"Indoor voice, Mingi" Hongjoong scolds.</p><p>"We got his face" Mingi announce jumping up and down.</p><p>"I'm lost" Hongjoong says tilting his head.</p><p>"Come on, Yeosang will show you" Mingi says pulling the older up.</p><p>"What? He will show me what?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p> </p><p>"That" Mingi says pointing to the screen as he pulls Hongjoong behind him. Hongjoong stumble after him before looking to the screen. </p><p>Wooyoung hits play Hongjoong watches as the masked man recieve his coffee before sitting down at a table and taking his mask off. </p><p>Hongjoong's jaw drops.</p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong gasps.</p><p>"Wow who saw that coming" Yeosang hums from his spot on the table.</p><p>"How did you get that?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"We went to get coffee" Wooyoung says innocently sipping on his coffee.</p><p>"They make great smoothies" Yeosang adds.</p><p>"You got smoothies" San pouts.</p><p>"San, not the time" Hongjoong says watching Seonghwa as if the man was a ghost because that's what they thought, after months of searching and turning up with nothing he suddenly appeared.</p><p>"Well, What now?" Yunho asks not taking his eyes off the screen.</p><p> </p><p>But hongjoong doesn't answer, he was torn between starting a search for him again or just not doing it after having failed the last time and he really didn't need a repeate of that.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?" Yeosang asks realising that Hongjoong had fallen deep into thought.</p><p>"We... We look for him" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"But not like last time, this time we do it a different way" Hongjoong adds thinking of a plan.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong walks through the doors of the coffee shop and looks round the minimalistic and industrial interior.</p><p>"Welcome to Rustic Brew" A voice says. Wooyoung walks to the counter and Hongjoong follows behind.</p><p>"Ah, it's you and you brought someone else too" The barista says with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah. We'll have a chocolate delight and an iced latte" Wooyoung says.</p><p>"I'm going to go sit over there" Hongjoong say to Wooyoung.</p><p>"Alright, Hyung" Wooyoung nods.</p><p>Hongjoong sits down and allows wooyoung to do what he does best.</p><p> </p><p>"My friend recommened this place to me" Wooyoung starts off as Hongjoong occupies himself with his phone.</p><p>"Oh really? Who?" The barista says.</p><p>"Seonghwa" Wooyoung says.</p><p>"The one with the scar?" She asks.</p><p>"Yeah. I've not saw him in a while" Wooyoung says witha small pout. the barista smiles.</p><p>"He usually comes here during the night to have coffee, he doesn't talk much though he usually just listens to me complain" She chuckles.</p><p>"He's always like that. I'm sure he likes to listen to you anyways. Doesn't change" Wooyoung assures. </p><p>"Cold and brooding?" she muses.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung laughs filling the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he likes to keep to himself" Wooyoung says.</p><p>"That's for sure" she smiles.</p><p>"Do you know what he's up to now-a-days?" Wooyoung asks tilting his head a little.</p><p>"Riding his bikes -he rarely comes in a car-, drinking coffee, fights some people. He comes in a little bruised up sometimes and somehow still looks good" She hums.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung raises a teasing brow to her and she blushes.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I've been checking him out" she coughs.</p><p>"He's not the violent type," Wooyoung says sounding confused.</p><p>"He's the most patient person ever. He barely even said anything when I used to mess up his drinks when i first started" The barista adds</p><p>"Why does he fight people" wooyoung says</p><p>"I don't know, he just walks in and orders a coffee before calling some people. Come to think of it he proably knows about my who life story, I only found out he knew English until I heard him speak it the other day" she hums thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yeah, he's a man of surprises" Wooyoung smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and another person walks through the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you keep me and my friend coming here a secret? We're going to surprise him so he can't know we were here" Wooyoung says.</p><p>"Sure thing" The barista says with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks" Wooyoung smiles before walking over.</p><p>"Let's go" Hongjoong says grabbing his drink and Wooyoung nods.</p><p>Wooyoung gives a wave to the barista before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"He must've been doing this a while" Hongjoong says driving back to the pack.</p><p>"His pack must be close too" Wooyoung says.</p><p>"I doubt his any Alpha would be happy sending a man like him off to fight shape shifters. He could be rogue now" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Maybe, but how would he be trading?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>"He had a lot of people who relied on him for weapons. He probably still does that one way or another" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Make them and deliver them? Isn't that a bit too much" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>Hongjoong shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks had passed and nothing had happened. Wooyoung and Yeosang went to make sure that Seonghwa still is alive before gaining access to the cameras. The Dark Shifters had been quiet for a while too and it was starting to worry Hongjoong and a few other Alpha's that they might be next for the attack. Hongjoong had created an official alliance with a few other packs who had promised to help eachother and send reinforcements when they need it but the alliance hadn't taken the worry away from him.</p><p>Hongjoong just couldn't push away the gut feeling that another attack would be happening really soon.</p><p> </p><p>"ATEEZ!" Hongjoong shouts from his office.</p><p>He hears multiple people running different places in the house. All six of them tumble through the door one after another.</p><p>"The Twilight pack has been attacked. Wooyoung, San and Yunho leave with a team of warriors now" Hongjoong says. They trio waste no time and leave.</p><p>"Yeosang get some medical supplies, Jongho and Mingi leave once Yeosang is ready" Hongjoong orders.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong gets everyone ready for another influx of people. It pained the Alpha to not be able to fight with his Warriors but he needed to stay with his pack for the sake of the future.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was sitting in his office working through finance at two in the morning that he had been putting off for too long before getting a call from the Twilight pack. He expected to hear Alpha Kim on the other side but it turned out to be Warrior Hwanwoong who had been told to request back up. Hongjoong agreed and jumped into action.</p><p>He helps clear some space in the infirmary as his medics return with multiple wounded. Turns out they had been fighting for half an hour.</p><p>Yeosang runs through the door with Warrior Keonhee barely responsive, Hongjoong waits at the side for Yeosang.</p><p>Yeosang walks back out and straight to Hongjoong.</p><p>"Alpha, I saw him. He's there" Yeosang says.</p><p>"Alright, keep at it here" Hongjoong says.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong watches the feed from the cameras as the man in the flames leaves the pack.</p><p> </p><p>"He's left" Hongjoong says in the passenger seat next to San.</p><p>"It'll take him half an hour for him to get here" San says relaxing back into his seat.</p><p> </p><p>The two sit and watch as Seonghwa rides in and stops in front of the cafe. Hongjoong takes note of how he pulls off his helmet and stands for a moment before walking in. It felt surreal to Hongjoong seeing Seonghwa in person.</p><p>"Did he say anything?" Hongjoong asks San ask they watch Seonghwa take long strides to the cafe.</p><p>"Nope. He just pulled me up, made sure I wasn't hurt and walked away. He's not the same anymore" San says.</p><p>The barista takes Seonghwa's order and talks animatedly about something as Seonghwa looks at his phone. She passes him his drink and he takes a sip.</p><p>"Let's go" Hongjoong says.</p><p>San nods and walks out of the car closing the door behind him. They walk past Seonghwa's bike and into the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Rustic Brew! What can I get for you?" The Barista says but Seonghwa still hadn't looked over.</p><p>"Two iced lattes" Hongjoong says and Seonghwa snaps his head over to the duo walking towards him.</p><p>"I'm leaving" Seonghwa announces getting up.</p><p>"Seonghwa" Hongjoong says.</p><p>Seonghwa stops.</p><p>"what do you want?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Taeyong, can i get some ice?" Seonghwa asks. </p><p> </p><p>The barista nods and walks to the back room.</p><p> </p><p>"Here and there. Is that all?" Seonghwa asks coldly.</p><p>"Hyung, why did you go?" San asks.</p><p>"Doesn't matter" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"HYUNG! People don't just vanish!" San shouts.</p><p>"oops" Seonghwa says before jumping the counter.</p><p>"Don't run, Seonghwa" Hogjoong says getting closer to the counter.</p><p>"I don't stay in the same place for too long" Seonghwa hums before running and jumping over the counter. San and Hongjoong run after him.</p><p>"Get in the car!" Hongjoong shouts as Seonghwa starts his bike and just makes it out of their grasp.</p><p> Hongjoong gets into the car and San drives after him.</p><p>"Did you get the tracker on him?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"I put it on when we went in" San confirms.</p><p>"Good, let's get back to the pack and see where's he going" Hongjoong says.</p><p> </p><p>The group gather in Hongjoong's office.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is he?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"He entered the mountain wolves pack and stopped here" Yeosang says pointing to some houses mapped out.</p><p>"Everyone get ready for snow, we're leaving" Hongjoong orders.</p><p> </p><p>All of them get into a car and set off with Hongjoong in the drivers seat. Hongjoong was able to convince the Alpha that they are friends of Seonghwa's and to let them into the pack to see him. Soon the roads turned from black to white as snow falls.</p><p>They stop in front a house with a stone and wood exterior with black accents. Hongjoong knocks on the door only to find the door unlocked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"By the God's, what on Earth have you been doing?" Elder Seo asks as Seonghwa unloads some groceries from her car.</p><p>"I fell off my bike" Seonghwa replies with a small smile.</p><p>"You and that damned bike, if it doesn't kill you then I will. Gods you have me worried" she huffs.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Seonghwa smiles to her.</p><p>"You're not, you'll do it again" She scolds.</p><p>"Don't worry about me" Seonghwa assures taking her hands in his.</p><p>"And your hands are always cold" she huffs.</p><p>"That's why I hold yours" Seonghwa laughs.</p><p>"Go you leech!" She shouts shooing him away playfully.</p><p>"I'll see you later" Seonghwa hums and she hums back.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks out of her house and over to his. He listens to his feet crunch the snow as he shoves his hands into his pockets. Seonghwa notices a car that he hadn't seen before as he walks up the steps up to his house. He pushes the door open and smell something off. He walks into his living room and sees them.</p><p>"You left this" Seonghwa says pulling the tacker out of his pocket. His voice low as he speaks satoori.</p><p> </p><p>No one says anything. They look surprised to see him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm assuming that you aren't here to take this back. So what do you want? It's a five hour drive to get here" Seonghwa says flipping the tracker in his hand.</p><p>"You're... Here" Wooyoung breathes.</p><p>"Well yes, this is my house" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>Silence takes over them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll not start a pack war over this, so for the now I won't kick you out. Take a seat" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Walking to the thermostat on the wall and putting on the heat after noticing some of the members shivering. He brings them some food and drinks before standing next to the window.</p><p>"How did you find me?" Seonghwa asks sitting down and beginning to  shrug his jacket off before realising that he still needed to patch himself up and putting it back on.</p><p>"You're the masked man" Hongjoing says.</p><p>"Oh... you know" Seonghwa says scratching his neck.</p><p>"Why do you fight with them?" Yunho asks as he munches on some food.</p><p>"Half of those packs haven't even got a clue how to fight them. We don't need the number of the dead rising" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"How do you know when they will attack?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"I know a person who can find out" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Why don't you just tell the pack?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"I don't find out that early, I find out when it's started" Seonghwa explains.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you go?" San asks hesitantly.</p><p>"I went to some different places, I spent a few months out the country before coming here" Seonghwa admits.</p><p>"Why didn't you come to us?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Was I supposed to?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Well yeah that's how we could've supported you. We looked for you for months, Seonghwa. You didn't call or write to at least let us know you were okay" Mingi says.</p><p>"I didn't know" Seonghwa shrugs simply.</p><p>"Hyung, we missed you. Why didn't you come back to us?" Yuhno asks.</p><p>"I had somethings to deal with" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"What things? We could've helped" Yeosang asks.</p><p>"Things, its in the past don't dwell over it" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>They quieten down before Jongho walks over to Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I?" Jongho asks quietly.</p><p>Seonghwa nods allowing him to do whatever Jongho wants but didn't expect to feel hands on his own.</p><p>"Don't leave" Jongho says squeezing Seonghwa hand in his.</p><p>"Not again, I won't be able to do it again" Jongho says.</p><p>The hurt look in his eyes hurt Seonghwa much more than he had thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I won't" Seonghwa says. And Jongho relaxes allowing for Seonghwa to see how tired he is.</p><p>"let's me show you to the guest rooms, you're probably tired" Seonghwa says looking over to the others.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had been given a room Seonghwa returns to his living room catching his head in his hands.</p><p>He pulls out his first aid kit from under the coffee table and pulls his jacket off. </p><p>Seonghwa starts cleaning up his wounds. The Twilight pack had been hit hard and even he couldn't do anything about that. Seonghwa bites his lip as he cleans his wounds before bandaging them up. </p><p>Seonghwa heard footsteps walking down the hall and looks to see Mingi. </p><p>"Can't sleep" Mingi says sitting down on a chair.</p><p>"That's fine" seonghwa hums as he continues to work.</p><p>"Why did you come here?" Mingi asks.</p><p>"It's nice here and I came here to learn how to be a blacksmith" Seonghwa explains as he cleans up.</p><p>"Are they nice here?" Mingi asks.</p><p>"Of course. With no one to tell me what I can and can't do" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Mingi nods surprising Seonghwa with how uncharacteristically quiet he is.</p><p>"If there is something on your mind then say it" Seonghwa says as he walks to the kitchen. He gestures for Mingi to sit.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi sighs and leans onto the counter as Seonghwa starts to cook some food.</p><p>"You can put on some music Seonghwa says pointing to his speakers.</p><p> </p><p>The two talk about multiple things like music, guns, fashion, debating a few pack matters. Mingi laughs showing Seonghwa a bright smile and Seonghwa smirks a little too. It was like before when mingi would call his hyung just to have him listen.</p><p> </p><p>"Their pack has been wanting a new Alpha for so long and this time it should be Minji-shi" Mingi says.</p><p>"Her warrior group is all girls too. A move that will bring in more pack members" Seonghwa hums as he stirs the pot of tteokboki.</p><p>"Really? My mum used to be in the warrior group and then the Alpha and Luna married so more people were brought in" Mingi says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looks over to Mingi who beggins to tell the stories of his mother's time. San walks into the kitchen and sits next to Mingi and smiles to Seonghwa.</p><p>Everyone sits and eats smiling and laughing and Seonghwa finds himself staring at all of them, happy to see them again.</p><p>They acted as if Seonghwa had been at their side for years. Including him in jokes and telling him funny stories.</p><p> </p><p>After having food everyone sits down to watch a movie. Seonghwa sits at one end of the couch, Yunho's arm round his shoulders. Seonghwa thought that everyone is emursed in the movie with the way their hand made slow grabs for their drinks but out of the corner of his eye he sees Hongjoong walk out the back door.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa glance round before quietly getting up and following the Young Alpha out the door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Seonghwa shuts the door behind him Hongjoong sighs looking at him.</p><p>Seonghwa raises his brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still wondering if you're a ghost or if you're really here" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"As far as I know I really am here" Seonghwa hums.</p><p>Hongjoong nods looking away before looking back over to Seonghwa.</p><p>"You won't leave again, will you?" Hongjoong asks tiredly.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head.</p><p>"Why?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Seonghwa, we looked for you for months on end"H sighs.</p><p>"Why would you look for me? There are plenty of other Blacksmiths out there" Seonghwa says with a furrowed brow.</p><p>Hongjoong lets out a laugh.</p><p>"What? If you needed weapons then-"</p><p>"We looked for you because we care for you!" Hongjoong shouts out in frustration.</p><p>Seonghwa's looks at Hongjoong in confusion.</p><p>"When I told you to come to us for anything I didn't mean because we owe you, I meant because we're friends we rely on you and you can rely on us" Hongjoong explains with a huff.</p><p>"So don't leave us like that again" Hongjoong sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa couldn't hide his shocked expression off his face and only could stare at the other. Hongjoong looks towards him looking at his face. His eyes focus ong Seonghwa's scar over his eye cutting through his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He came with his father brusied and broken. Fought with us with only one eye. He wished he didn't have to see what he saw before coming here" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Will you help us take down the Dark shifters?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Just tell me what you need" Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"You, with us. Not just your weapons but your mind and everything else that comes with you" Hongjoong says putting his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa looks to his hand before looking up to Hongjoong with a smirk. Hongjoong looks to Seonghwa in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Three rules" Seonghwa states.</p><p>"Go ahead" Hongjoong nods still confused.</p><p>"I don't like to be touched, so don't" Seonghwa states holding a finger up.</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>"Two, don't question my past" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Hongjoong nods.</p><p>"Three, I don't take orders and I am owned by no one" Seonghwa states firmly.</p><p>"Of course. We won't forget it" Hongjoong agrees.</p><p>"Then it's settled. I will work along side you" Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stands by his door watching as the the seven of them pile into their cars. The street lights shine onto the smiling faces as they wave bye. Seonghwa smiles a little and waves with one hand the other resting on his back.</p><p>Its true, Seonghwa had changed that night. He had disappered out of the public eye leaving nothing for anyone to follow. He had become much quieter and tended not to talk to many risking his and other people's safety around him. He promised that no one would die for him like his mother had and that he wouldn't be used anymore.</p><p>Seonghwa watches as the cars roar to life and drive away for another to take its place. Seonghwa tilts his head keeping an eye on Ateez's cars as a figure emerges from the car.</p><p>"Hyung" Seonghwa smiles to the figure.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Woah what's this?" Mingi asks as he goes to pick up a silver sword.</p><p>"Don't touch that!" Seonghwa shouts as his stress increases.</p><p>"How does Hongjoong take care of a whole pack and all six of you" Seonghw sighs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!</p><p>Sorry I haven't been posting much, I've had to focus on school a little more and barely have any time for myself.</p><p>Come say Hi to me on Instagram @ lone._writer._</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You had guests, that's a first" Taeyong hums.</p><p>"You know who they are" Seonghwa replies following Taeyong into his house.</p><p>"How did they find you?" Taeyong asks.</p><p>"Tracked me after the Yellow Wood attack to that coffee shop. Followed me after I left the Aurora pack and put a tracker on my bike. Spotted it when it set off an alarm in my garage" Seonghwa explains.</p><p>"They went through a lot to find you. What for?" Taeyong asks curiously. Seonghwa looks out his window and lets out a laugh through his nose.</p><p>Taeyong looks to Seonghwa with a soft smile happy to see the blacksmith with a smile on his face.</p><p>"You here for a reason, Hyung?" Seonghwa asks crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"I can't stop by to check in and make sure you aren't bleeding out? Fine then I won't" Taeyong huffs jokingly.</p><p>"You know what I mean, Hyung" Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>"Nothing much. It's kind of quiet. The attack on the Twilight pack drained them as much more than it drained the pack. Meaning they weren't anticipating the other packs to help" Taeyong says rubbing his palms together.</p><p>Seonghwa nods as he wipes down the counters.</p><p>"Will they be back?" Taeyong asks.</p><p>"As long as I don't disappear again" Seonghwa hums.</p><p>"Well tell them to keep physical contact to a minimal. We don't need the shifters attacking this pack" Taeyong warns.</p><p>"I know" Seonghwa sighs ignoring the pain in his arm.</p><p> </p><p>A silence stretches between them.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. We have work to do" Taeyong says stannding up from the couch. Seonghwa looks to Taeyong with a raised eyebrow as he watches the older walk away.</p><p>"Come on then" Taeyong says turing round and waving his hand to Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had gotten used to his new life in the mountains. It took him a while to get up onto his feet again but now he had new rules set in place so that doesn't happen again.</p><p>Seonghwa had met Taeyong shortly after he had came to the pack and the two had bonded over their bad experiences. Taeyong helped Seonghwa when he needed it the most. Bandaging the younger's wounds and helping him source materials to forge weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Day had passed and Seonghwa had gotten used to the few texts that he had been getting from Ateez that they had time for and didn't push Seonghwa to talk to them. Seonghwa would usually talk to them at night since he would work at that time.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks through his house quietly not really wanting to sleep yet. Taeyong had came over in the afternoon waking Seonghwa up and discussing what he had found. The two of them had worked through the day, into the night and back into the day.</p><p>Seonghwa's hands are covered with his sleeve as he brushes his black hair out of his eyes. Taeyong had went to sleep a few hours ago claiming that he had done some spells earlier and needed to sleep now.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa hears ragged breathes and struggled groans making him pick up his pace and kneel down next to the older.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, it's okay" seonghwa comforts gently shaking Taeyong watching as beads of sweat drip down his face.</p><p>"Hyung, please. Wake up" Seonghwa says a little louder as the other gasps in his memories.</p><p>Seonghwa starts to grow worried when Taeyong gets hotter.</p><p>"Hyung!" Seonghwa shouts, Taeyong sits up and pulls Seonghwa towards him. Seonghwa lets the older get a tight hold round his waist as he carefully kneels over him, runnging his slender fingers through Taeyong hair. Taeyong continues to gasp and shudder as he burries his head into Seonghwa's neck.</p><p>"Seonghwa" Taeyong breathes.</p><p>Seonghwa knew by the tone of Taeyong voice that they weren't  out of the woods yet.</p><p>Seonghwa hums a quietly rocking the two of them gently and breathes slowly so that Taeyong would copy him.</p><p>"They- they died. It was all my fault, I couldn't help them Seonghwa! Why are you comforting me?!" Taeyong scream against Seonghwa's chest.</p><p>"Why are you still here?! You'll die too, Seonghwa. Leave me to die!" Taeyong shouts painfully.</p><p>"I won't leave you, Hyung. I'm staying with you" Seonghwa assures softly.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong screams and shouts before calming down. His arms still wrapped around Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa had gotten used to this by now. He understood why it was happening and what could trigger it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry" Taeyong croaks.</p><p>"It's okay, Hyung" Seonghwa replies.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong is the only person Seonghwa trusted enough to allow Taeyong to touch him and had gotten used to his scent. The two became constants in eachother's lives that they needed.</p><p>A friendship built on trust.</p><p> </p><p>"Something going to happen, I can feel it" Taeyong sighs burrying his head into Seonghwa's neck.</p><p>"Then we'll be ready for it" Seonghwa assures.</p><p>Taeyong nods weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa helps the older over to the bathroom and stands next to the door as Taeyong cleans himself up.</p><p>"We need to go hunting today" Taeyong reminds.</p><p>"I'm aware" Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"Did you sleep?" Taeyong asks.</p><p>"No" Seonghwa answers,</p><p>"What?!" Taeyong exclaims standing straight.</p><p>"It's okay, I'll have an energy drink" Seonghwa assures walking to his room. He changes into black jeans and a black long sleeve top before lacing up black boots. he straps on a thigh holister and grabs his daggers before loading up his gun and tucking it into the holister. Seonghw grabs a black bomber jacket before meeting Taeyong in the living room.</p><p>Seonghwa grabs a can of the strawberry flavoured energy drink as they leave the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Like every year we will continue to uphold pack traditions and go hunting. The threat of shape shifters will not stop us and never will" The Alpha says as the two approach the hunting group.</p><p>Seonghwa crack open the can and takes a sip earning a few glares as he did so. Seonghwa ignores them as he listens to everything going on around them.</p><p>"Looks like some people are staying to defend the pack" Taeyong whispers into Seonghwa's ear. Seonghwa nods as he takes a sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa and Taeyong are put into a group with a few warriors, they walk side by side only thing that could be heard is the soft crunch of snow under their feet. Seonghwa walks with his hand in his pocket and the other clutching a dagger. They had found a few things to take back to the pack with them but something wasn't right.</p><p>It kept bugging Seonghwa as he walks through the forrest. Seonghwa glances towards Taeyong who looked bored out of his mind.</p><p>"Why is this so boring?" Taeyong sighs.</p><p>"Because you're not a wolf" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"I knew that" Taeyong scoffs. Seonghwa stretches his arms up letting out a groan.</p><p>"Then why ask?" Seonghwa hums, continuing forwards. </p><p>But he only hears a thud. Seonghwa spins round and sees Taeyong on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Not now" Seonghwa groansa s he rushes over to grab the other. Seonghwa pulls him to cover and look around making sure all is okay.</p><p>"We're under attack!" A warrior.</p><p>"Well that answers one question" Seonghwa grunts to himself as he pulls his gun out.</p><p>Seonghwa hears the siren go off and shifts his stance.</p><p> </p><p>People start running and growls fill the air, Seonghwa starts growing a little impatient and looks back  over to Taeyong.</p><p>"Can you please hurry up? We already know were the attack is" Seonghwa whines helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa hears a crunch of snow behind him, he moves swiftly and cocks his gun at the shifter. Seonghwa doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The Shifter lands in the snow with a crunch, blood colouring it red.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls his mask out and covers his face as a few more run over to him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa quickly takes them out as Taeyong groans.</p><p>"The situation is getting worse" A Warrior says running over.</p><p>"What are the Alpha's orders?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Like normal, protect" The warrior says.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike his old pack, the Mountain wolves had set a protocal for attacks. This way everyone knew of the plan and it could be executed effectivley.</p><p> </p><p>"Take Taeyong down to the bunker" Seonghwa instructs taking aim at a shifter and shooting.</p><p>"Sure stay safe" The Warrior says helping Taeyong up to his feet.</p><p>"You too" Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa fights alongside Warrior Changkyun the two take a group of shifters down with swift swipes of their blades and the sounds of bullets whistling through the air.</p><p> </p><p>Warrior Changkyun stands over a shifter he had knocked out and Seonghwa gets ready to pull the trigger.</p><p>"Hold" Changkyun orders, haulting Seonghwa's movements.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa watches as the warrior pulls the sleeve up and points at a marking on the shifter's skin.</p><p>"Help me tie him up" Changkyun says. Seonghwa nods and quickly helps with tying the shifter up.</p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa!" Taeyong shouts as people leave the bunker.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa smiles when he sees the older.</p><p> </p><p>"You idiot! You're injured, go to the infimary!" Taeyong scolds throwing his hands in the air as if he were about to conjure some spirit to possess Seonghwa so that he actually gets help.</p><p>"An idiot? That's what I get after protecting you?" Seonghwa exclaims in mock hurt as he looks Taeyong over for any injuries.</p><p>"Seonghwa, Taeyong. The Alpha wants to see you" A pack member says interupting their moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That Shifter is a high ranking Shifter. Meaning we can finally get answers" Alpha Son says watching the shifter scream and struggle against the chains.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa watches eyeing the chains carefully. Chains that he had crafted out of iron not too long ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is leading you?" Warrior Hoseok ask sitting down on a chair infront of the shifter.</p><p>The shifter doesn't say anything.</p><p>"He's been like this since he regained consciousness" Beta Kihyun says with a sigh.</p><p>"Use force" Alpha Hyunwoo says.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun nods and walks in with a bat in hand and passes it to Jooheon who was leaning against the back wall before walking back out.</p><p>Seonghwa glances over to Taeyong who bit his lip anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, take Taeyong Hyung with you please?" Seonghwa asks Warrior Hyungwon.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon nods before wrapping an arm round Taeyong and leading him out.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa spends the next few hours of warrior after warrior take their turn of beating the shifter until he almost breathes his last breathe before stopping.</p><p>Seonghwa cracks his neck in an attempt to take his mind off of his memories playing over in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you willing to talk now?" Warrior Minhyuk asks holding the shifter's chin with a firm grip.</p><p> </p><p>The shifter looks too Minhyuk with tired, unwavering eyes before looking away.</p><p>Minhyuk drops it's chin with a sigh before swinging the bat into the Shifter's gut. It lets out a scream filled with pain.</p><p>Seonghwa clenches his jaw at the sound as hair stand on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I need coffee" Minhyuk announces.</p><p> </p><p>Changkyun takes his place as he rolls up his sleeves eyeing the shifter.</p><p> </p><p>"Seonghwa" Hongjoong says walking through the door followed by Yeosang and Mingi.</p><p>"Hongjoong" Seonghwa says confused as he turns to see them.</p><p>"We came when we heard, tried calling you and you didn't even pick up-" Hongjoong scolds stopping in front of the blacksmith.</p><p>"Ah, right" Seonghwa says pulling his battered phone out of his pocket or what's left of it.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang tilts his head to hide his smile as Mingi snorts.</p><p>"Be quiet" Hongjoong orders as mingi continues to chuckle making Seonghwa smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"High ranking shifter, probably knows about future plans, weaknesses within clans, how they operate" Beta Kihyun explains as Alpha Hyunwoo nods by his side.</p><p>"Problem is, he won't talk" Jooheon adds shaking his head.</p><p>"Torture won't work, they might leave him here to die" Alpha Hyunwoo suggests.</p><p>"Maybe. It's annoying how they know more about us then we know about them" Mingi sighs.</p><p>"What about-" hingjoong begins to talk before Warrior Hoeseok walks in dragging iron chains behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa tilts his head to see past his bulky figure and sees another shifter.</p><p>"Intruder, single, no other threats surrounding the pack" Hyungwon sums up as he walks in after them</p><p>The second shifter shouts and pulls against the chains.</p><p>"Start with force" Alpha Hyunwoo commands.</p><p>The torture begins and Seonghwa watches a warrior become blinded by rage. Seonghwa's gaze shifts to Alpha Hyunwoo who continues to watch. He looks to Hongjoong who watches with a similar expression but with a clenched fist forcing him to keep quiet.</p><p>Seonghwa looks back over to the shifter before feeling eyes on the side of his head, he looks over to Hongjoong who motions to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we discuss something?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods allowing for him to gonahead.</p><p>"We need to talk about what you've observed of shifters during your disappearence" hongjoong says.</p><p>"Then let's do it at mine" Seonghwa suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa leads Hongjoong, mingi and Yeosang into his living room.</p><p>"The past few attacks have been different from the rest" Seonghwa begins.</p><p>"I noticed this too. They use more tactical plans instead of running about like mad" Mingi says.</p><p>"Meaning they want something" Yeosang hums.</p><p>"Alpha Seo still needs to get back to me about the position of the coastal packs since they get attacked very often" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"If a pack sides with them then it could mean war" Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>"Meaning we have to find out the sooner the better" Hongjoong agrees tapping away on his phone.</p><p>"Why did that other shifter comeback? And why only one?" mingi asks tilting his head.</p><p>"I think to save the First one" Yeosang says.</p><p>"They must have some sort of connection then. Shifters hate the cold, it's why they set fires so often" Seonghwa tries to think.</p><p>"Then they were he for something, they would be stupid coming to a mountain pack" Yeosang scrunches his nose a little.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa falls silent willing something useful to come to mind until he hears the door open. Seonghwa wastes no time in grabbing his gun out of his waistband and amining past Mingi who stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>Taeyong walks through and Seonghwa lets out a sigh of relief before clicking the safety back on and tucking the gun back into place.</p><p> </p><p>"I know why they were here. Or atleast I've though of a reason" Taeyong announces ignoring the scene that had played out before him.</p><p>"Hyung how many times have I asked for you to make it clear when you walk into my house-"</p><p>"Too many, but I have something even better" Taeyong says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa and Hongjoong walk back to the cells holding the shifters. Hongjoong discuses something with Alpha Hyunwoo who listens before nodding and stepping back. Hongjoong nods and motions for Seonghwa to walk into the first shifter's cell.</p><p>Minhyuk looks to the door and nods before stepping back and walking over to Seonghwa.</p><p>"You sure?" He asks quietly.</p><p>"I kill these things on the daily" Seonghwa says nonchalauntly pullinng out his blade and walking over to the shifter and crouching down.</p><p> </p><p>The shifter watches him but decides to say nothing.</p><p>"You know who I am" Seonghwa begins.</p><p>The shifter doesn't respond.</p><p>"Of course you do. I'm the reason as to why you're here. And also the reason as to why you're like this. Broken ribs, fractured shin, loosing blood quicker than you can regenerate, puntured left lung. I can hear your wheezing from outside. Your eye-" Seonghwa raises his eyebrows "-looks like you won't be seeing anything from now on" he adds.</p><p>Seonghwa tilts his head and smirks.</p><p>"You will never guess who came through the same doors you did" Seonghwa smirks watching the shifter's face sink.</p><p>"No" they croak.</p><p>"Oh yeah, got chained up to a wall just like you and are going through the same as you" Seonghwa taunts.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong could only watch as Seonghwa's wolf takes over his friend as he taunts the shifter. The blacksmith had become a completely different person in that room right in front of his eyes. Seonghwa slices the shifter with one clean cut before standing up.</p><p>"If  you won't say anything. I wonder what the other will" Seonghwa hums as he walks back out before entering the next room where Mingi had been taunting the other shifter.</p><p>"Hyung, you're back" Mingi smiles to Seonghwa who walks to the shifter.</p><p>"The shifter that you came to rescue? It's lying on the ground, bleeding out. Here's what'll be left of him" Seonghwa says placing his dager down in it's sights.</p><p>"NO!" it screams.</p><p>"Calm down" Seonghwa winces as he kneels down in front of it.</p><p>"We have a proposal" Mingi announces over the shfiter's shouting.</p><p>The shifter stops.</p><p>"We will patch it right back up <em>if</em> you tell what we want to know" Mingi says.</p><p>The shifter looks hesitantly between Seonghwa's stoic expression and Mingi's angry one.</p><p>"Okay" The shifter sighs defeatedly.</p><p>"Which packs have joined"</p><p>"Coastal packs, a few packs in Seoul" They answer.</p><p>"What are the giving?"</p><p>"Man power, supplies, wolves" They answers with another defeated sigh.</p><p>"Which pack will it attack next?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Cresent Moon, Yellow Wood... any other pack that is against us in the pact" They say.</p><p> </p><p>"See how easy that was?" Mingi huffs standing up and straightening out his back.</p><p>"Wait-what will happen to Aaron?" they stutter.</p><p>"Dunno" Seonghwa shrugs as he walks back with Mingi.</p><p>"Maybe you will finally understand the pain" Seonghwa says looking into their eyes before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa almost collapses to the ground as all of his energy leaves his body runnig on the last of the energy drinks he had earlier.</p><p>"Hyung?" Mingi asks pulling Hongjoong's attention to Seonghwa who was leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asks coming closer to Seonghwa quickly pulling the oldest out of tired state.</p><p>"Yeah?" Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"You alright?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"Let's get you home" Hongjoong says walking to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong walks between the two of them and makes sure that his scent is calming for them. Hongjoong watches as Mingi looks around making sure that the path is clear as Seonghwa does the same on the other side of Hongjoong. Hongjoong notices the tired bags under Seonghwa's eyes as he opens his front door.</p><p>"I'm back" Seonghwa calls.</p><p>"I'm leaving" Taeyong says tyting his boots as the others entre.</p><p>"Alright, see ya" Seonghwa hums walking down the hall.</p><p>"Left you some books on the table" Taeyong calls before opening the door.</p><p>"How nice of you" Seonghwa mumbles looking to his dining table and seeing a massive amount of books stacked on top of eachother.</p><p>Taeyong laugh disappears as he closes the door again. Yeosang pops his head up from the couch phone and laptop illuminating his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Have to make some calls" Hongjoong excuses himself as Seonghwa checks the pans. on the stove before lighting the gas under them.</p><p>"Hyung fed you, right?" Seonghwa asks glancing over to Yeosang.</p><p>Yeosang nods with a bright smile.</p><p>"Cute" Seonghwa mumbles to himself as he stirs the pot and plates the meal up for the others.</p><p>"So is Taeyong-shi a friend?" Mingi asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods slurping up his noodles.</p><p>"Known him for a while. We take care of eachother" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"He isn't a wolf?" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"He's a warlock" Seonghwa corrects.</p><p>"Scent masking?"</p><p>"He casted the spell" Seonghwa explains.</p><p> </p><p>The others nod in understanding. Seonghwa looks at the books in the middle sof the table as he drinks his water.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa shows everyone out with a small wave to the younger two.</p><p>"Seonghwa" Hongjoong says attaining his attention.</p><p>"Get some rest, please" Hongjoong pleads.</p><p>"I'll try" Seonghwa nods with a small smile.</p><p>"Take care" Hongjoong bids as he walks down the steps.</p><p>"You too" Seonghwa hums quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa drops his jacket over the sofa knowing that he will fuss over the mess when his brain is functioning on more than the sleep from two or three days ago.</p><p>The water stings his wounds that had started healing as he rubs the dired blood off not sure on what was his own. Seonghwa couldn't shake the feeling of disgust and uselessness.</p><p>The cells were a place that he tended not to go to. The place was too quiet and the screams were too loud no matter how much he covered his ears.</p><p> </p><p>That place was a grim reminder of war and everything it brings along with it.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa grabs a book from the table and turns on the lamp next to his spot on the couch. He tosses a blanket over his legs was he reads through the first few pages, music playing in the bacground of the words dancing in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You didn't do that on purpose did you?" Hongjoong sighs like a tired father.</p><p>"Well no, Hyung. I dont accidently brazilian kick people" San scoffs.</p><p>Seonghwa snorts on the couch as he flips his dager with one hand and scrolls through his phone with the other.</p><p>"Shut up, Scar" Hongjoong growls.</p><p>This time it was San's turn to laugh.</p><p>"Zip it or this dager will find it's way to your head" Seonghwa taunts still not sparing a glance.</p><p>"Who are you threatening?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Both of you" Seonghwa hums.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I could summon a demon" Taeyong suggests.</p><p>"Remeber how that went last time" Seonghwa sighs flipping the books page.</p><p>"There was a last time!" Wooyoung sputters over the phone.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about that" Seonghwa groans, focusing back on the words in front of him.</p><p>"But like last time it was an accident. This time It'll be on purpose" Taeyong insists.</p><p>"No" Seonghwa rejects firmly, rubbing his head as he continues to focus on the words in front of him.</p><p>Taeyoung sighs before opening the next book.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa stops when he sees something that might actually be useful.</p><p>"Coastal packs declared their alliance with the Dark Shifter" Wooyoung sighs after a while.</p><p>"Guess the shifter was telling the truth. I guess people should be getting ready for war now" Seonghwa sighs looking over to Taeyong who shared a similar bitter expression.</p><p>"Now it's just a waiting game" Wooyoung adds.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa shifts trying to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling that had settled in him.</p><p>But the Warrior was right, this had now become a waiting game. They have to wait to see who the Dark shifters will attack. But Seonghwa wanted there to be away for this to be over. He could tell everyone did. He had visitied the Twilight pack with San and Jongho earlier this week only to be faced with tired warriors, pack members and an Alpha with bags deeper than death.</p><p>"The Twilight pack" Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>"San told me all about it on our guard shift" Wooyoung huffs.</p><p>"It's like they've given up" Wooyoung adds.</p><p>"They're tired of fighting. They were the first pack to be attacked by the Shifters all those years ago" Seonghwa shakes his head.</p><p>"Who wouldn't be tired after fighting like they do almost on a weekly basis" Taeyong agrees before standing up and walking away.</p><p>Seonghwa sips on his strawberry energy drink and savors the taste before chucking the can into the bin placing something in the book to keep his place.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa moves from the study and into his garage, flicking on the switch.</p><p>"Yeosang was talking about sending spies in but I don't know how much that'll work.." Wooyoung continues to talk as Seonghwa pulls out his tools to fix his bike. He looks to Wooyoung who was sitting at a table doing some work.</p><p>A few hours pass as the two talk before Seonghwa hears a thud from the other side of the door.</p><p>Wooyoung stops talking and watches Seonghwa pick up a spanner as the door opens slowly. Taeyong pops in looking tired as hell.</p><p>"Hyung! One day I <em>will </em>decapitate you!" Seonghwa shouts in annoyance before setting the spanner down,</p><p>"Sorry, I had a nap and didn't know where you went" Taeyong yawn.</p><p>"I need to go, it's been getting late Hyung" Wooyoung hums.</p><p>"Rest up young-ah" Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"You too, Hyung" Wooyoung smiles before ending the call.</p><p> </p><p>"You've really gotten attached to them" Taeyong smiles jumping up onto metal countertop.</p><p>"Sometime I wish I didn't" Seonghwa sighs as he picks up a rag to clean off his hands.</p><p>"Why?" Taeyong asks.</p><p>"I don't want to let them down" Seonghwa admits, shoulders sagging a little.</p><p>"Seonghwa, you're pushing yourself out of your comfort zone and connecting with them. I can tell they are thankful to have you. Not as an asset but as their Hyung" Taeyong comforts.</p><p>"But, I just don't want them to raise their expectations too high" Seonghwa explains.</p><p>"Seonghwa, they love you and all they expect is for you to lean on them and go to them. Don't let fear stop you from continuing with life" Taeyong explains as Seonghwa goes to stand next to him.</p><p>The two sit in silence before Seonghwa looks over to Taeyong who had his head sagging between his shoulders. Seonghwa gently tilts the older's head up and is met with a familiar set of eyes making Seonghwa grow cold.</p><p>"What a way to ruin a moment" Seonghwa groans as he picks Taeyong up, over his shoulder and into the living room setting the older down before walking away to get changed out of his oversized t-shirt that he probably stole from Mingi and his sweats.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa laces up his boots and makes sure his weapons are ready as he sits down on the arm chair waiting for Taeyong to comeback to him anytime now. Seonghwa looks at his phone on the table and listens to the silence. But as time passes and Seonghwa starts bouncing his knee he realises something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha, something is wrong" Seonghwa says into the phone.</p><p>"I'm sending someone, but you are needed elsewhere" Alpha Hyunwoo says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa rides through the forest faster than he ever should be and gets to the pack in record time.</p><p>Seonghwa sees a shifter coming his way and shoots them quickly dismounting from his bike. Seonghwa runs into san who was pushed back by a shifter.</p><p>"You good?" Seonghwa asks leaning down to the warrior.</p><p>San lookas to Seonghwa with wide eyes, blood, mud and sweat all over him.</p><p>"Haem! You're here!" San shouts hopping up to his feet.</p><p>"Yeah. I can't not be anywhere but here" Seonghwa replies checking the younger for injuries.</p><p>"Sorry to crash you're reunion-" A shifter says but before they could finish their sentence, San takes Seonghwa's gun and shoots at it.</p><p>"Thanks, Haem" San says handing the gun back.</p><p>"No worries" Seonghw areplies a little dazed at how fast San had carried out his actions.</p><p> San leaves his to gain high ground as Seonghwa tries to find someone who may need help.</p><p> </p><p>"Jongho!" Seonghwa shouts grabbing the youngest back away from being sliced.</p><p>Seonghwa shoots the shifter twice with a protective arm wrapped around the younger.</p><p>"Jongho-ah, are you alright?" Seonghwa asks turning the younger around to face him holding his hand gently.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks, Hyung" Jongho smiles reassuringly.</p><p>"Stay safe" Seonghwa nods.</p><p>"You too, Hyung" Jongho replies.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa barely missed the spear coming at him, Mingi comes out of nowhere and takes out one shifter as Wooyoung takes out another right after.</p><p>"Thanks" Seonghwa pants helping Mingi up.</p><p>"No problem, Hyung" Mingi grunts.</p><p>"Look a little tired, Hyung. You sure you're not too old?" Wooyoung asks teasingly.</p><p>"Be care young-ah" Seonghwa chuckles shaking his head.</p><p>Wooyoung smiles to Seonghwa before running off.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa dodges a punch from a shifter and uses the momentum to flip them into their backbefore taking them out. Seonghwa hears a thud behin him and turns to see Yeosang take out a shifter behind him while holding onto an injured Warrior.</p><p>"Help me get her to the infirmary" Yeosang says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and helps from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Bullets fly through the air as Seonghwa finds Yunho surronded by shifters. Seonghwa runs over to Yunho, pulling a shifter back and slits it's throat and pushing it away.</p><p>"Where were you?" Yunho asks as shifters push in from every corner.</p><p>"Later" Seonghwa answers as he takes aim at shifter after shifter.</p><p>"The others?" Yunho asks.</p><p>"I saw them all, they're alright" Seonghwa confirms before pulling the trigger as his heart jumps to his throat as he sees what was happening behind the shifter that had just fallen.</p><p> </p><p>"Hongjoong" Seonghwa whispers to himself before sprinting forwards watching the Alpha fight off six different shifters.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls a shifter away from Hongjoong. Before he can even say anything Hongjoong turn the two of them round and pushes Seonghwa away. Seonghwa lands on the ground, Hongjoong stands over Seonghwa.</p><p>"Hongj-" Seonghwa asks but he was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa feels his breathe get caught in his lungs as he watches a sword pierce through the Alpha.</p><p>"NO!" Seonghwa roars as he fires at the shifter and any in his path. Hongjoong's mouth opens to let out a silent scream as he falls to his knees.</p><p>"HONGJOONG!" Seonghwa growls as his wolf takesover, blind with rage.</p><p> Seonghwa grabs a shifter by the throat and squeezes until it was no longer breathing before throwing the lifeless body aside as if it were nothing before attacking the next and kicking it with a force that sent it into a tree.</p><p>Seonghwa continues to kill thirsty for revenge.</p><p> </p><p>The last shifter falls with a bullet through it's brain and his knees almost give out but he forces his way back to Hongjoong now croweded by people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa pushes past a few people before seeing the body on the floor. His father next to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is all because of you!" He sneers at Seonghwa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Appa" Seonghwa gulps as tears drip down his cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get lost, Seonghwa! Just die!" His father shouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Appa, please. Apps, I'm sorry" Seonghwa cries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get away!" His father shoves him away violently.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Seonghwa!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seonghwa Hyung! Come back!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seonghwa, please"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'Come back Hyung! Come back!"</em>
</p><p>"Seonghwa Hyung!"</p><p>"Seonghwa Hyung! Please come back!"</p><p>"Hyung, come back!" Yeosang shouts bringing Seonghwa back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeosang-ah" Seonghwa gasps holding the younger's hands in his own.</p><p>"Hongjoong! Is Hongjoong okay?" seonghwa asks.</p><p>"He- he's us being taken to emergency operations"</p><p>"I couldn't save him, Yeosang it's my fault" seonghwa breathes rapidly  trying to see past the younger.</p><p>"It's okay Hyung, we don't blame you" Yeosang comforts.</p><p>Seonghwa stops and looks to Yeosang with wide eyes before stuttering lost of words.</p><p>"Hyung?" Yeosang asks looking Seonghwa up and down to see what was wrong.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Seonghwa shakes his head walking away.</p><p>"Hyung?" Jongho asks looking back to Seonghwa.</p><p>"I-I need to go. Please, I'm sorry. I'll hurt him if I stay. It's my fault" Seonghwa says clenching and unclenching his fists and he backs further away.</p><p>Yeosang and Jongho can only watch as Seonghwa walks away with his head low carrying a gun and a bloodied dager.</p><p> </p><p>The skies opened up and rained down on the pack extinguishing any fire and soaking the aftermath.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa pushes the door open and sits down. Hair dripping with rain as his clothes clung to his body while the cold sets in.</p><p>
  <em>"You're back" a voice calls happily.</em>
</p><p>Seonghwa nods and sets his weapons down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"He's going to die and it's all my fault" Seonghwa says clasping his hands.</p><p>
  <em>"Death is inevitable, Seonghwa. He did what anyone else would"</em>
</p><p>"What's wrong with me?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>
  <em>"The only problem is that you don't know how to fix it. But you have seen the solution since the start of this" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks down the hallways bustling with peopl, though none of them seem to notice him. Seonghwa stops at a door and takes a deep breathe before pushing it open.</p><p>"I thought you left" Hongjoong croaks as Seonghwa steps in.</p><p>"You're alive" Seongwha gasps as he runs over to the bed.</p><p>"As long as you are then I always will be" Hongjoong smiles.</p><p>"Why?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Who else will track you down if I'm not here" Hongjoong says.</p><p>Seonghwa shakes his head lightly before pausing.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Seonghwa says dropping his head.</p><p>"Seonghwa, it's okay. I'm fine. I'd rather see you unharmed rather than watch you die"</p><p>"You didn't have to" Seonghwa mumbles still not meeting Hongjoong's eyes.</p><p>"You mean to much to them Seonghwa. I can't watch them be sad" Hongjoong says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks into the pack house and follows the sounds of the others into a living room on the top floor. The voice stop as he pushes the doors open.</p><p>"Hyung..." Wooyoung trails off.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Seonghwa says.</p><p>Seonghwa didn't have the strength to face them after he had turned his back on them and let their Alpha get injured.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa is pulled into someones neck and from the deep scent he could tell it was Mingi. Mingi nuzzles into Seonghwa neck a lets out a satisfied hum.</p><p>"You're safe" Mingi sighs tightening his arms round the older.</p><p>Seonghwa lets aout a breathe and he rests his forhead against Mingi's shoulders as he snakes his arms round the younger's waist rubbing his back gently.</p><p>"I'm so sorry" Seonghwa croaks.</p><p>"Don't be. I'm happy you're okay" Mingi says breathing in Seonghwa's scent.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa is flodded with a foreign feeling of being wanted after he feels how everyone relaxed after Mingi hugged him.</p><p>Seonghwa rubs his cheek against Mingi to show that he was okay before Mingi let's go of him.</p><p>Yeosang looks over to Seonghwa unsure of what to do until Seonghwa opens his arms. Yeosang dives into his arms and hugs the older. Seonghwa's heart breaks when he feels a wet patch starting to form on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Seonghwa apologises profusely.</p><p>"I won't leave" Seonghwa promises into Yeosang's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho hesitantly approaches Seonghwa with bandages.</p><p>"I trust you" seonghwa says nodding to Yunho.</p><p>Yunho nods and carefully tends to Seonghwa's wounds making sure he doesn't hurt the elder before cleaning up. Seonghwa tugs on Yunho's sleeve.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Hyung?" Yunho asks.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls Yunho down to his chest.</p><p>"I sorry, Yunho" Seonghwa apologises.</p><p>Seonghwa rubs Yunho's back trying to relieve his stress. Yunho sighs and wraps his arms round Seonghwa's waist while snuggling into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung hands Seonghwa a spare warrior uniform to change into instead of his soaking ripped clothes.</p><p>Seonghwa smiles as he watched Wooyoung's expression brighten when he came out of the bathroom with the black and blue uniform.</p><p>He decides to return home a few days later.</p><p> </p><p>"You're home" Taeyong says opening the door.</p><p>"You're awake" Seonghwa sighs in relief hugging the older but he feels the hesitation that Taeyong takes before hugging him back.</p><p>Seonghwa pulls away and closes the door behind him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong picks up a book from the dining table and passes it to Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>"When I was seeing the events that will take place I saw you" Taeyong says.</p><p>"You see me in them all of the time" seonghwa says shaking his head handing the book back unsure what to do with it.</p><p>"I know but you were holding this" Taeyong says flipping onto the page and pushing the book to Seonghwa.</p><p>"The Sword of Light?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>Taeyong nods.</p><p>"It's the only way that we can take down the clan. By taking out it's leader" Taeyong says.</p><p>"What is the consequence?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"We don't know. No has ever done this. That's why it's so dangerous" Taeyong explains.</p><p>"Then what are you waiting for, let's start" Seonghwa says looking over to Taeyong.</p><p>"This could end your life Seonghwa, you're the one who has to wield it" Taeyong says.</p><p>"Hyung, it's so obvious that this is what has to be done" Seonghwa exclaims.</p><p>"No" Taeyong rejects.</p><p>"Hyung, come on! We've been fighting for so long!"</p><p>"Do you really want to die all that much?! Even when so many people rely on you?!" Taeyong shouts finally loosing his temper.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa takes a step back looking to the warlock in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's what it takes then yeah! I'd rather die!" Seonghwa argues.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong glares at Seonghwa before shaking his head.</p><p>"No and that is final" Taeyong says walking away from Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa watches the warlock walk into a different room and the door shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa grabs the book and walks into his room making sure to close the door behind him. He hests his bag on the dresser before sitting down with the book.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Elder Hwang" Seonghwa says into the phone.</p><p>"Blacksmith Park Seonghwa. Its been a while" the Elder replies.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung" Wooyoung whines hiding behind Seonghwa who was polishing his gun.</p><p>"Yes" Seonghwa hums dipping the rag into the pot of polish.</p><p>"Sanie is being mean" Wooyoung mumbles into Seonghwa's back.</p><p>"Oh?" Seonghwa asks smiling a little.</p><p>"He called me an idiot" Wooyoung wines.</p><p>"Well he isn't wring" Seonghwa laughs.</p><p>"Of course! Haem and I are on the same page" San exclaims brusting into the room.</p><p>Wooyoung whines and lightly hits Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa continues to laugh.</p><p>"You're not not an idiot" Seonghwa assures with a smile.</p><p>"Promise?" Wooyoung asks.</p><p>"Promise" Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Hyung dont be an idiot!" Wooyoung exclaims.</p><p>"An idiot?" Seonghwa asks tilting his head.</p><p>The others laugh as Seonghwa goes to sit on the armchair.</p><p>Once they all settle Seonghwa speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to be gone for a few days" Seonghwa announces.</p><p>The atmosphere shifts to being tense.</p><p>"I'll come back but there is someone who I have to go see so I won't be in contact for thoes days" Seonghwa reassure.</p><p>"Want someone to come with?" Yunho asks.</p><p>"No it's fine. It's no big task I'm just going to see an old friend" Seonghwa explain.</p><p>The others nod but Seonghwa sees Hongjoong hesitate.</p><p>"I'll come back. I promise" Seonghwa says looking to the young Alpha.</p><p>"When are you leaving?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Tomorrow, I'll stop by my place and then leave" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"Just a two hour drive, If I need help I'll call" Seonghwa assure.</p><p>"As long as you know what you're doing, Hyung" Mingi says cuddling into Seonghwa's side.</p><p>Seonghwa gently squeezes him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay safe" Hongjoong says from the door.</p><p>"I will" Seonghwa assures.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa makes quick work of packing what he needed before changing into a turtle neck and jeans.</p><p>Seonghwa walks throuhg his house and grabs his jacket as Taeyoung walks in.</p><p>"Leaving already?" Taeyong asks.</p><p>"Yeah, just needed a few thing" Seonghwa nods pulling his blue long coat on.</p><p>Taeyoung nods,</p><p>"Have fun" He calls.</p><p>"I will" Seonghwa smiles as he grabs his keys to his mustang.</p><p> </p><p>A feeling of guilt washes over Seinghwa as he watches the garage door go up allowing for him to reverse out. He wasn't particularly fond of lying to the others but he had to if he wanted to get things done.</p><p>Seonghwa drove round the silent snowy roads futher up the mountains. He kept his focus on not slipping off the road as he navigated his way round.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa gets out of his car and walks over to the cabin in front of him. He knocks on the door before stepping back. The door swings open to reveal Elder Hwang.</p><p>"Yer here!" Elder Hwang smiles.</p><p>"Nice to see you, Sir" Seonghwa smiles.</p><p> </p><p>however the smiles fade as they sit round the table.</p><p>"Are ye sure son?" Elder Hwang asks.</p><p>"It's the best chance we have" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"If you're sure then I won't stop you" Elder Hwang says.</p><p>Seonghwa nods showing his appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa gathers the materials and stands in the workshop that he hadn't stood in since he was 18.</p><p>Sweat drops off his body as he melts and cools different parts of the blade.the metal glows bright orange as he pours it into the mold.</p><p>He spends day and night in there only stepping out into the cold snow to cool off.</p><p>"Park Seonghwa!" Seonghwa freezes when he hears the voice.</p><p>"I know you're in here! Get out!" Hongjoong shouts. The door to the to the workshop bursts open. </p><p>Seonghwa turns round to see Hongjoong and Jongho. </p><p>"Hongjoong. What are you doing here?" Seonghwa asks wiping the sweat off his forhead.</p><p>"Seonghwa, Taeyong told me what you're doing. You have to stop" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"I'm just doing my job. Hongjoong, I'm a blacksmith and just like you I have things to do" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Then why lie Seonghwa"</p><p>"I didn't" seonghwa argues.</p><p>"It does not take two hours to get here" Hongjoong shakes his head.</p><p>"It does when you're me" seonghwa smiles a little.</p><p>However Hongjoong doesn't smile back.</p><p> </p><p>"i know what you're trying to do-" Hongjoong sighs before continuing "- Self sacrfice wont end this war against the darkshifters" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Till when will you stop thinking that I want to die?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Seonghwa, you came all the way up here so that Warlock Taeyong wouldn't stop you. In secret without telling anyone of your plans. Seonghwa have you even thought twice about the chances of you dying?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Hongjoong I would rather die instead of watching people die" Seonghwa argues.</p><p>"No but there are other ways"</p><p>"Hongjoong, the chance of me dying is unkown"</p><p>"How are you okay with this?!" Hongjoong shouts.</p><p>"Hongjoong, I have to try! Please!" Seonghwa shouts making Hongjoong stop.</p><p>"This is why I'm still here! SO let me do something for once where I can actually make a difference!" Seonghwa continues screwing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Hongjoong asks quietly.</p><p>Seonghwa's eyes shift from anger to sadness and something that hongjoong didn't really understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm worth... nothing" Seonghwa answers looking away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! The end is near so hopefully I'll have them out pretty soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Warrior of ATEEZ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"And what if you die" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>Seonghwa stands opposite him, dressed in a tailored warrior uniform hugging his body. He sighs breaking his blank expression and brushing a hand through his slicked back hair.</p><p>"I've told you before. I don't die" Seonghwa assures before continuing.<br/>"But in the event that I do, place me in the mountains" Seonghwa says before handing Hongjoong a key.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa watches Hongjoong pace back and forth at a slow place thinking of a plan.</p><p>"I have an idea" Hongjoong announces stopping in the middle.</p><p>He already had everyone's eyes on him.</p><p>"We join the Darkshifter" Hongjoong announces.</p><p> </p><p>Multiple voices arise ove the phone and in the room before Hongjoong holds his hand up.</p><p>"It must be done. If we want to finish them for good" Hongjoong sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa joins hongjoong in the room full of Alpha's from different Alpha's. He allows for Yunho's adivce to ring through his ears as he pushes his nerves down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Never let them think that you are at their will" Yunho advises to Seonghwa as he fixes Seonghwa's Warrior uniform. "In that room you're another Warrior and you are protecting your Alpha but remember to never start a fight. if we want this we need people to trust us" Yunho explains. Seonghwa fiddles with the burgundy blazer's button fastend on his side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're one of us, Hyung. Even if it's not officially" Yunho smiles brushing over Seonghwa wrist.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa bows before standing behind Hongjoong. Hongjoong gives one last look to Seonghwa before an Elder allows for discussions to begin.</p><p>A quick scan of the room and Seonghwa saw how on edge Alpha's were but their Warriors behind them too.</p><p>The circle table made everyone equal and the only person with power over that Alpha's in the room was the Elder</p><p> </p><p>"You want to pull out from the treaty is that right Alpha Kim?" The elder asks.</p><p>"Yes" Hongjoong confirms.</p><p>"Why do you want to pull out?" The Alpha of the Twilight Pack asks.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa can see the stress and tension in the Alpha build but bites back at his emotions and keeps still.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been no use to me" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"But you are the person who was most for it when it was created" The elder says.</p><p>"I thought that my pack would be gaining more than it is now" Hongjoong reasons.</p><p>"So you're willing to turn your back to the other packs?" The twilight leader asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong doesn't falter under pressure and nods.</p><p>Hongjoong was putting his pack at risk by trusting Seonghwa and Seonghwa felt nervous but knew it had to be done.</p><p> </p><p>"Brave actions of an Alpha who was on their death bed only weeks ago" Another Alpha says.</p><p>"I wonder how you would actually know about that seeing as you're pack made no contribuation against the attack" Hongjoong says brushing his white hair raising his eyebrow a little before looking the Twilight leader.</p><p>Seonghwa catches how the Alpha had been put on edge by Hongjoong's words shifts a little.</p><p>"Of course not. I am simply pulling out as I feel as though the treaty isn't being completed to it's fullest. My connection to the packs before the treaty was put in place will stay the same and I will always offer any help I can" Hongjoong assures.</p><p>The Twilight leader nods before relaxing a little.</p><p>As long as Hongjoong is able to convince half of the 12 Alpha's in the room to let him out the treaty then the plan will be easier to carry out.</p><p>"Me pulling out of the treaty does not mean I will be leaving you all, it just means that I won't have to send my overloaded warriors to packs five hours away. The stress of the treaty has put immeanse pressure on them and at a time like this I cannot have my pack in a weak state" Hongjoong explains.</p><p>This cause some Alpha's to think of their packs before nodding.</p><p>"Until a new treaty is drawn up I will have to pull out for the sake of my own pack" Hongjoong says.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed as though this was able to persuade of few more Alpha's in favour of Hongjoong.</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha Kim, you are aware that with out the treaty this leave your pack vulnerable" an older Alpha says.</p><p>"Yes, but we don't know how much longer we will have to live in this war and I'd rather have a healthy pack at times like this even of it means that it makes my pack vulnerable" Hongjoong says understandingly.</p><p>Seonghwa hears a shuffle before the warrior of the Alpha that Hongjoong had shut down was jumping over the table towards Hongjoong.</p><p>Seonghwa moves into actions and jumps over Hongjoong intercepting the warrior and bringing them down onto the table. Seonghwa puts them into a jujitsu hold since he didn't want to bring weapons into the mix.</p><p>"Give up" Seonghwa warns.</p><p>The Warriors growls before flipping out of his hold and punching Seonghwa. the stand across eachother. The warrior a little shorter than Seonghwa but bulky with muscle. they bare their canines and Seonghwa let's a low growl escape his throat before he lunges for the warrior pulling them into a choke hold.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong watches the flash of burgundy pass him and jump onto the table. The style and fit of Seonghwa's uniform allowed him to fight better than anyone had really expected. Seonghwa tries to keep fighting to a minimum and tries to restrain the warrior.</p><p>Hongjoong catches the Alpha of the Warrior look shocked before turning angry. the same alpha who made the 'Death bed' comment.</p><p>Seonghwa's low growl pulls Hongjoong's attention back to him and Hongjoong stops himself from smirking as Seonghwa chokes his opponent with his usual stoic expression. The warrior tries to get out of Seonghwa's hold utilising a few sharp twists but Seonghwa stays there as if he had become a statue.</p><p>"Seonghwa" Hongjoong says.</p><p>Seonghwa looks to Hongjoong with his wolf's golden eyes before letting go of the Warrior and jumps off the table taking his place behind Hongjoong. Hongjoong listens to Seonghwa's breathing even out a little before looking to the Elder.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that shows that my pack is more than capable of taking down any threat that attacks us" Hongjoong smirks.</p><p>"All of those in favour of Alpha Kim and the Aurora Pack leaving the treaty, raise your hand" the Elder commands.</p><p>Nine Alpha's raise their hands and Hongjoong is passed the documents, making quick work of signing all of them before passing it back.</p><p>"Thank you" Hongjoong bows and Seonghwa follows.</p><p>"You are free to go" The Elder nods.</p><p>Hongjoong nods before standing up and bowing one last time before leaving with Seonghwa right behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They get to the car and Hongjoong abruptly stops causing Seonghwa to also do so.</p><p>"Are you alright, Hwa. The warrior didn't harm you did they?" Hongjoong asks turning round and stepping towards Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>Warmth flutters within Seonghwa at the name as Hongjoong carefully takes his hands and checks for any wounds before looking up to Seonghwa with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"What wrong?" Seonghwa asks tilting his head a little.</p><p>"You're frowning" Hongjoong pouts.</p><p>Seonghwa laughs looking down to the Alpha who was still pouting.</p><p>"It's my resting face" Seonghwa shakes his head.</p><p>Hongjoong lets out a whine.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" Hongjoong asks again.</p><p>"No, let's just go home" Seonghwa shakes his head with a small smile.</p><p>"Home?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Yes, Hongjoong. Home as in the Aurora pack" Seonghwa smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong lights up brighter than all of the stars in the sky and practically skips over to the car.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you thinking when you jumped up onto the table?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>Seonghwa keeps his eyes trained on the road ahead of them as he shift into the next gear.</p><p>"Nothing. I just did it" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Thank you" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"There's no need. I'm just doing what I should be" Seonghwa shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>The news of Aurora pulling out of the pact spread quickly and the plan sets into motion. An alarm goes off heard by everyone in the Aurora pack.</p><p>Warriors jump into motion getting ready as pack members that are not able to fight head down to the bunkers.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was one of the wolves on night shift with Jonho and helps people down to the bunker before standing next to the others as the army of Darkshifters head towards them making no move to stop.</p><p>"I have a proposal! Bring forth you leader or face death!" Hongjoong's vice booms though the air like thunder. Seonghwa could feel the unease in everyone else as his wolf begs to be let loose.</p><p>The dark shifters come to a halt and a smaller group comes forwards causing Hongjoong walk forwards and Ateez right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alpha Kim Hongjoong" the leader smiles looking Hongjoong up and down.</p><p> </p><p>As bad as Seonghwa wanted to step in front of Honjoong he keeps himself in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahn Taehyuk" Hongjoong says cocking his head to the side.</p><p>The shifter rasies an eyebrow in interest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I really had to be the one for this?" San asks through the comms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who else is going to our partner in crime?" Wooyoung asks and Yeosang hums in agreement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't even have to move an inch!" San screeches through comms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop complaining and climb, San"  Yeosang sighs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Seonghwa looks to Jongho to who shrugs as the pair walk through the forrest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, I ot more than I bargined for" San says placing his phone and a few other thins down on Honjoong's desk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good" Hongjoong smiles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well it seems as though the Aurora Pack has finally come to it's senses" The Leader says.</p><p>"This is a new chapter for us all" Honjoong smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The attack was squashed and Seonghwa stands next to Mingi rubbing a gentle hand down his back trying to to sooth him as Hongjoong discusses The Aurora Pack's involvement with the Darkshifters.</p><p>Mingi leans down and nuzzles into Seonghwa's neck whimpering a little.</p><p>"It's going to be okay" Seonghwa hums into Mingi's ear.</p><p>Mingi whines into Seonghwa's neck once more.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the darkshifter's leave but the pack remains tense and everyone deciding to stay indoors.</p><p>Seonghwa stands near the trees watching them walk away. Seonghwa tries to keeps the bile down as a feeling of disgust crawls over his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa hears the door behind him open and close. It didn't take Seonghwa long to recognise who it was based on their footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>"You should be sleeping, Yeosang-ah" Seonghwa hums as adjusts the heat of the blow torch.</p><p>"I know" Yeosang sighs sitting down on the bean bag that had made it's way in through one of the other warriors (possibly Jongho but Seonghwa swore not to tell anyone).</p><p>"Then what's troubling you" Seonghwa hums pushing the goggles down.</p><p>"The Darkshifters. We're so vulnerable to them. They know everything about us just as we do them" Yeosang sighs.</p><p>Seonghwa hums.</p><p>"I'm scared" Yeosang admits.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa places the torch down before turning round to the younger.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay to be scared Yeosang" Seonghwa assures.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa get's ready with shaky hands. He style his hair up and out of his face before adjusting his rings. Seonghwa takes one last look at himself adjusting his unifrom. Similar to the one he wore when his was with Hongjoong but the sleeves had been cut off and he wore a sash. Seonghwa djusts the black tie before stepping out of his room.</p><p>"Ready?" Yunho asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks past the other packs with Hongjoong and the rest of Ateez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No matter what happenes. You promise me that you all come out alive" Seonghwa says to the other as he watches the road.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hyung-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just promise me" Seonghwa breathes out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise" San sighs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Promise" Wooyoung and Yeosang say in unison.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The group walk through the grand doors leaving their nerves as they passed through. Seonghwa keeps his usual stoic epression like Jongho and Yeosang. While San, Mingi and wooyoung shared a smirk. Hongjoong politely smiles with Yunho following suit. Waves of confidence rolled off of them giving Ateez an untouchable aura.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tonight we have fun" Yunho says over comms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like always" Jongho agrees.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were shown to their seats and the Darkshifter Clan leader walks out onto the stage. </p><p>Seonghwa's stomach drops at the sight of the man next to the clan leader.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, everyone" The Clan leader says gathering everyone's attention.</p><p>"It's a very special night tonight. Tonight we will reveal our plans for the next few months and invite the new members of the Darkshifters" The clan leader says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa couldn't take his eyes off the man. It had been so long. Far too long.</p><p>Every emotion that Seonghwa could think of passes through his at an immense rate as his heart thuds in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Blacksmith Park Dohwan" The clan leader calls.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong looks back to Seonghwa with wide eye and Seonghwa looks at him with the same expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Is a great asset to our team as a blacksmith I assure you that everyon will be getting the best weapons in Korea" the clan leader smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Why is he there? After all that the shifters had done Seonghwa's father had still chosen the shifters. Even after he watched his mate die.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of glass crashing brings Seonghwa out of his thoughts and he remebers the plan.</p><p>Seomghwa glances to the back of the room a and spots San, Wooyoung and Mingi.</p><p> </p><p>"Ay! Watch what the fuck you're doing!" San shouts pulling the shifter down to him baring his teeth. Wooyoung shoves the one next to him and Jongho jumps to his feet and heads to them. A fight breaks out as the people start taking. Different people from diffrent packs and clans get involved.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this what you called us here for? To kill us?!" Yunho shouts.</p><p>Seonghwa had never seen the Beta this angry before. Yunho's acting manages to get other people to start agreeing before more people join in.</p><p> </p><p>The clan leader grows angry and walks down the steps ordering different shifters.</p><p>"Kill them!" The clan leader orders.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa jumps into action and runs to the clan leader but is stopped... by his own father.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out my way! I'm going to finish this!" Seonghwa shouts trying to get rid of his father.</p><p>"Seonghwa, You can't" his father pleads.</p><p>"Appa, please move" Seonghwa says before a gun is shoved into his face.</p><p>"I will kill you, Seonghwa" His father warns.</p><p>"Appa" Seonghwa breathes.</p><p>Seonghwa stands there stunned. The same man who cared for him, picked him up when he was down. The same man who watched shifters killed his mate and almost kill Seonghwa. </p><p>Was on the side of the enemy, ready to kill Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>The water sprinklers go off pouring cold water all over the shifters.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had spent years taking the blame of his mother's death only to have the one man he respected without question even when he was pushing Seonghwa into the ground kill him.</p><p>"Not if I kill you first, Appa" Seonghwa says drawing gun and pointing it at his own father.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa makes the first move and strikes his father with the butt of his gun before kicking him away only to be dragged back by a shifter. Seonghwa unlocks the safety and shoots it before going for the Clan leader.</p><p>Seonghwa climbs up the steps and pulls out the dagger and fights his way through shifters. </p><p>Seonghwa's father tries to pull him back and Seonghwa elbows him in the nose and kicks him into the ground. </p><p>Seonghwa runs up the last few steps pushing his wet hair out of his eyes.</p><p>Seonghwa jumps onto the Clan leader's back and  presses the dagger against his throat. A sudden surge of energy pulses through him as he presses it further only to feel cold metal against his temple.</p><p>"Seonghwa, don't make me" His father pleads.</p><p>"Nothing will stop me" Seonghwa replies. The Clan leader laughs manically and a gunshot rings in Seonghwa ears as he pushes the blade further.</p><p>Blinding pain takes over Seonghwa and a scream of pain is ripped from his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"SEONGHWA!" </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong watches Seonghwa fall and shouts his name. He didn't know who shot who. Hongjoong pushes past shifters who had stopped fighting, allowing for themselves to be killed.</p><p>Hongjoong pushes the life less Clan leader off Seonghwa and sees the gunshot wound in his chest.</p><p>"Seonghwa" Hongjoong drops to his knees and puts pressure onto the wound.</p><p>"I need help!" Hongjoong shouts.</p><p>"Come on! Seonghwa please!" Hongjoong pleads.</p><p>Seonghwa doesn't move or make any type of noise.</p><p>"You bastard, you lied! You said you don't die!" Hongjoong shouts as if Seonghwa could hear h.</p><p>"You can't die!" Hongjoong orders.</p><p> </p><p>Careful hands place Seonghwa into an ice bath filled with all sorts of things. Jongho had hastily ripped Seonghwa's shirt off as Wooyoung shakily pulls his boots off. Blood almost instantly colours the water red.</p><p>Hongjoong begins the Warrior ritual taking Ateez's hands in his as the skies opened up above them.</p><p> </p><p>This was their only hope for Seonghwa to come back to them.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong's voice bounces off the walls as San shakes slightly trying not to cry as he focused his gaze on Seonghwa.</p><p>He looked so... peaceful. But they could feel his pain. </p><p>Yeosang gently starts stitching seonghwa wound before applying a healing paste made by the elders of the pack.</p><p>Seonghwa sits up abruptly, taking in a sharp breath. His hands fly out the water and he grips onto the edge of the tub, ice cube slosh out of the tub. His eyes snap open revealing to his glowing gold irises. Seonghwa let's out a pained, low growl, baring his canines.</p><p>Hongjoong kneels next to Seonghwa and takes his hand.</p><p>"Seonghwa, come back to us" Hongjoong pleads grasping his hand.</p><p>"Hyung" Wooyoung croaks, his knees clashing with the hard floors.</p><p>One by one each of the members were kneeling, begging the gods to bring Seonghwa back to them.</p><p>Seonghwa erratic breathe calms and his canines retract but his eyes continue to glow.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm here" Seonghwa breathes laying back into the ice.</p><p>"Hwa Hyung" jongho sighs nuzzling into Seonghwa's neck. </p><p>Seonghwa hums leaning into Jongho letting out a shaky breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"This is where you want to be, right?" Taeyong asks.</p><p>Seonghwa nods as he puts down the last of his things.</p><p>"I'm happy you've found a place, that accepts you as you and not just Blacksmith Park Seonghwa" Taeyong sighs.</p><p>"You're free to come and stay whenever you want" Seonghwa assures.</p><p>Taeyong nods before walking back to his car.</p><p>"See you soon, Seonghwa" Taeyong says.</p><p>"See you, Hyung" Seonghwa waves slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"How long has it been" Seonghwa brother asks as Seonghwa gets out of his car joining the older.</p><p>"Too long, Heam" Seonghwa sighs.</p><p>The two of them lay down the prettiest flowers for the prettiest woman in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?! Hongjoong hyung is asking for you" Yunho says looking up a tree.</p><p>"Wrong tree" Seonghwa says jumping down from the one next to him.</p><p>He adjusts the tight black t-shirt clinging to him before running a hand through his black hair.</p><p>"I was close though!" Yunho laughs slinging an arm round Seonghwa.</p><p>Seonghwa let's out a laugh, rubbing the nape Yunho's neck lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Heam, you're so slow!" San shouts as Yunho and Seonghwa walk over.</p><p>"Oldie~" Wooyoung sings as he rocks back and forth on his feet </p><p>"Enough" Seonghwa shakes his head.</p><p>Jongho smiles and pushes the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi bumps his shoulder into Seonghwa's getting his attention. Seonghwa hums as he looks over.</p><p>Mingi just smiles to him, eye crinkling at the edges and turning into beautiful cresent moons.</p><p>"Cute" Seonghwa mumbles bumping Mingi back.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong looks up from his desk and a smile grows on his face once he sees everyone in their uniforms. Yeosang falls into line beside  Seonghwa looks to the others and couldn't help a smile from growing on his face as he looks at them.</p><p>His pack. His family.</p><p>"Ateez" Hongjoong says grabbing their attention.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sat in the common room and watched the hands of the clock tick by. He had fixed a lot of his problems now that he was with the Aurora pack, but something didn't change. And Seonghwa understood that.</p><p>He can't be completely healed and some days it'll be worst than others.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still up" Hongjoong says walking into the room sitting on the couch across from Seonghwa. Hongjoong hides his hands in his hoodie sleeves.</p><p>"So are you" Seonghwa scoffs.</p><p>"I had a feeling that one of my warriors was up... Again" Hongjoong shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Hongjoong asks.</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just happy" Seonghwa smiles as he leans back and looks out to the twinkling lights behind Hongjoong.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!!</p><p>Writing this had been a massive journey, so thank you for putting up with my mistakes. This series was tough to write once school started again but I found joy in it and was able to finish it off.</p><p>I feel lost since it's taken me so long to write this but it only takes you guys a fraction of the time to read it and I don't really know what to do with myself.</p><p>Kudos and comments of critisim and anyhting else is welcomed. I really like to hear what people think about my writing and things they liked.</p><p>follow me on instagram @ lone._writer._ and on twitter where I am more active @ lone_writerr_</p><p>Thanks again!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>